Met this boy
by That girl16
Summary: What happens when Niama, a normal London girl meets Danny Jones, member of successful British band McFLY. Can there relationship survive troubling times? And will Danny ever find out about Niama's dark past? Reviews please? :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – 

"So your one hundred percent sure that we have got everything?"

I groaned. "Grace we've been though this a thousand times, of course we've got everything."

"I'm just thinking about how awful it would be if we forgot something."

"Well it would be a little bit late now wouldn't it?"

"Cant we just go through everything just one last time?"

I sighed and looked at my best friend. Long, red, straight hair framed her pale heart shaped face, her big blue puppy dog eyes gazing at me beseechingly.

"Fine, one last time if it makes you happy" I grumbled.

She grinned gratefully at me.

"Ok, passport?"

"Check"

"Luggage?"

"Yup"

"Money? That HAS been changed into euros hasn't it?"

"Of course it has, I'm not a total moron"

"Ok ok, suntan lotion?"

"Yes"

"Ipod?"

"A definite yes"

"Condoms?"

"You what?"

"Condoms"

"And what the hell would I want to do with them?"

"Well just in case we meet any sexy Italian guys, they also make very good water balloons"

She is actually mad. In case you were wondering. I probably shouldn't let her out quite so often.

And as if I was likely to get any decent guy. Never mind a sexy Italian. All of the guys that I have been with in my life have messed me around.

"Well never mind, you can borrow one if mine if you needed it" she winked at me.

Just when I was about to make a sarcastic retort a woman's voice rang though the crowded airport.

"All passengers for flight 993 to Milan, could please come to gate 169"

"That's us Naima!" Grace yelled at me grabbing my arm and starting to pull me through the crowd of weary holidaymakers, eager tourists and tired, stressed looking business men.

"Ow" I yelped as one middle aged man trod on my foot whilst at the same time a harassed woman with three whining children elbowed me in the ribs.

The holiday obviously wasn't going off to a flying start. I thought tripping over a piece of discarded luggage.

Sitting down on the comfortable airplane seats I breathed out a sigh of relief. The stressful part of the holiday was over at least. Now all that was left was to relax and enjoy the next two weeks of sun, sand and as Grace hoped sexy Italians.

I stood up. Reaching into the luggage compartment above my seat to find my bag meaning to get my ipod. Hmmm what music was I to listen to. The Killers? Steriophonics? It was whist I was pondering this that I saw him. _He _was with three others but I barely noticed them as I was too busy staring (though a slightly more suitable term would be gawping) at the guy that was walking down to isle towards us getting closer by the second.

His wide, inquisitive sky-blue eyes were framed by lovely long black lashes. His dark tangled hair curling around his face. Cute freckles spotting his slender arms. Casually but tastefully dressed. His t-shirt was just about tight enough to show off his toned chest. His three-quarter length jeans revealed a cool unique tattoo covering his right ankle and calf. He was with three friends who were also good looking buy pale in comparison to him. He was talking with them laughing with them. Showing his straight, white, even teeth as the laughed.

I was so busy gazing at him that I totally forgot everything else. My bag that I was holding slipped from my fingers and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Damn it" I muttered bending down to retrieve it.

Another pair of hands got there first.

My head shot up and I was found looking into the eyes of the guy.

Time sped up again.

God knows it bloody sped up again!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – 

_Niama's POV:_

I couldn't say anything. I just completely froze up.

With his face so close to mine. Looking into those beautiful blue eyes. Feeling the warm tickle of his breath on my face. I was close enough to smell him. God he smelled so good.

Everything about him just clouded my brain. Halting my senses………

Bugger.

**Danny's POV :**

I saw the bag fall to the floor.

Acting on impulse I bent to the floor to pick it up as at the same time the owner of the bag did the same thing.

I looked up to find our faces only about half a foot away from each other. My breath caught in my throat.

The girl who I was looking into the eyes of was so stunningly, breathtakingly beautiful.

She had long, brown, curly hair that ran down her back nearly to her waist.

Her almond shaped eyes were a sharp green colour and her skin was smooth and the colour of rose petals.

I 've always hated those corny clique's about true love but in the instant that I saw her I believed ever word of them. Every love song that I had ever heard was 100% true.

As I was staring at her, speechless the girl stood up abruptly.

_Niama's POV:_

I stood up abruptly. Maybe it was because my common sense had finally made an appearance.

Or maybe it was because Grace kicked me.

"Erm… t-thanks" I somehow managed to choke out.

Fabulous. Now he probably thinks that I am completely mental. Or else incapable of human communication. Oh fuck! Where was my brain when I needed it?

"Yeah that's ok. I'm Danny by the way" the boy said calmly.

"Niama"

The boy (Danny) smiled and walked back to his friends to sit down about three rows in front of us.

He was probably wondering if I was mentally competent.

Groaning I sank back down into my seat. All thought of my Ipod now gone. All that was in my head was Danny and how much of a total thick twat I could be at times.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Grace asked me.

I turned to her.

"What's wrong with me? I have just made a total prat of myself in front of a very hot guy. What do you think is wrong with me?"

"What? Who says that you made a complete prat of yourself? The way that I saw it he was definitely into you!"

"Oh yeah. You're just saying that to make me feel better"

"No way! I'm your best friend. You know that I wouldn't tell you something I meant otherwise!"

"Hmmmmmm"

Grace couldn't quite meet my eyes.

"Well ok ill admit you did act a bit oddly but then to be honest so did he. He was looking at you like a guy looking at the sunshine for the very first time"

I had to laugh at that.

"Oh Grace now I know that you have to be joking. Don't tell me that you are going to go all poetic on me"

She poked he tongue out at me.

I sighed again and leaned back more into my seat. My eyes subconsciously flicked over into Danny's direction.

Almost as if he sensed my eyes on the back of his head he swivelled round in his seat and looked at me. And I mean really looked at me. As in it seemed like he penetrated my actual soul as his eyes bored into mine.

And then almost shyly he smiled at me.

Luckily I had calmed down slightly since the last episode I had with him and had the presence of mind to smile back at him.

As he turned back round I glanced at Grace.

She was smiling smugly at me and then turned back to her magazine but not before treating me to a knowing wink.

As the plane slowly started to take off I properly relaxed and settles down to read my book.

"Yabadabadoo" I thought as the plane sailed into the air gliding higher and higher every second. "Here we go"

Six tiring hours later, me and grace finally made our way out of the Italian airport. "Ok" I thought to myself "Maybe I was being a tiny bit naïve when I assumed that the most stressful part of the holiday was over"

Nothing could compare to the infuriating afternoon that we had just had.

Our luggage hadn't turned up and so the staff had assumed that they had been left behind in England. Or I think that's what they thought. It was hard to tell what they were talking about seeing as most of the conversation was in Italian which was never my strongest point. I knew as far as "ciao" which was obviously "hello" and "Posso avere una grande birra, per favore?" which was "can I have a large beer, please?" Not exactly fluent yet but maybe in time. So understandably I practically had a heart attack at the thought of having to stay in the same clothes for the rest of the holiday which wasn't exactly inviting.

Well, anyway after two hours of tensely waiting for the luggage to come through and having to sit listening to the fast, confusing conversations passing from the Italian members of staff the luggage was finally returned to us. According to the manager (who suddenly was miraculously able to speak fluent English, funny how he couldn't do that before all of the confusion was over) the luggage had 'got lost' though how it managed that was a mystery to me.

So obviously we were ecstatic to be out of there.

"Freeeeeeeedooooooooooooooom" Grace yelled. Which was greeted by some very funny looks from the people around us.

The sunshine was amazing. We left London in the pouring rain and it felt surreal emerging in Italy in the glorious heat.

We climbed aboard the coach that would take us to the coast of Italy and to out hotel.

Although the journey took more than an hour me and Grace passed the time looking out of the window at the passing streets. It couldn't really get more different than England. Except maybe on Mars. But even there they probably have double Decker buses.

The hotel was absolutely unbelievable, even from the outside. It was huge!! About six stories high. Just goes to show that large things can be beautiful. As I have found out with my Auntie Maggie.

We walked into the hotel and made a bee line for the reception desk. About half way there I stopped in my tracks.

Because standing there was someone I instantly recognised even from behind from his dark curly hair and the unique tattoo that ran from his ankle to his calf.


	3. Chapter 3

EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly – THANKYOU sooooo much for being my first reviewer. That meant so much to me!! And that's ok. Your story is amazing!! :D

Chapter Three – 

**Danny's POV :**

I couldn't get that girl out of my mind.

Niama……..

Such a perfect name. It suited her. It was unique and different, just like her.

When I looked into her eyes I had seen something there. And I don't mean contact lenses. No I mean I saw something special there.

She was different to all of the other girls that I had met. Who just used me for sex or money

I could tell.

As we got a taxi to the hotel I still couldn't get Niama out of my head. She was consuming every single one of my thoughts (which according to Dougie I don't have many of anyway).

As the guys sat back and talked about the up coming holiday, music and girls there was only one girl that I just couldn't stop thinking about.

I barely even realised where I was going as I stumbled out of the taxi and into the hotel. I didn't even register what the hotel looked like.

Was I going mad? Was this girl actually driving me crazy? Well it didn't matter much anyway. She was probably in a totally different part of Italy now and I had no hope of seeing her again. I bet she wasn't thinking about me the way that I was thinking about her.

I started paying a bit more attention to what was going on around me. I noticed that Tom was having a conversation with the guy at the desk in Italian. God knows when he learnt how to speak that. Make a mental note to ask him about that later.

Doug and Harry were over by the drinks machine buying bottles of coke while they waited for Tom to get the rooms sorted out.

I leaned against the pillar next to me.

Once again Niama entered my thoughts.

I was dimly aware of the doors opening and then shutting behind me but it didn't properly register until I heard a girl's voice.

"Niama. Are you ok?"

I whirled around.

It was her.

The girl off the plane.

Niama. Looking every bit as beautiful as the last time that I saw her. God what am I thinking. She wasn't going to look any different was she?

_Niama's POV :_

I almost collapsed.

I swear that at some point I stopped breathing. Though if I had fainted from lack of oxygen or shock then I suppose that he would have had to give me mouth to mouth resuscitation (that's not a bad idea, might have to look into that).

Oh fantastic. I see that my brain has buggered off again.

"Niama. Are you ok?" Grace asked, concerned. Then she clocked Danny. The look of shock on her face probably mirrored mine.

"Erm yeah I'm ok. Just going to the ladies. You know after the long journey"

I practically ran into the girl's toilet.

Shutting my self into a cubicle I leaned against the door trying to take deep calming breaths. Oh crap. Why was I not born normal?

It's not like I don't know who he is. I know alright. You would have to have been living in a hole for the past few months to not know who he was.

He was the joint vocalist and guitarist in that new band McFly that everyone was raving about.

In fact when I had taken one of my rare visits home one of my cousins, Lucy, had been talking non stop about them.

So I knew that I could have no hope with him. He was a rich and successful musician. A bloody celebrity.

He wouldn't be in anyway interested in a completely average looking girl from London who has had to skrimp and save up all of her wages from waitressing just to go on this holiday.

I didn't stand a chance.

Never the less I decided that I should probably get my butt back into the reception instead of abandoning Grace.

I unlocked the cubicle and tried and failed to walk nonchalantly out of the toilets and back to Grace.

"You ok?" She whispered so that the guys couldn't hear us.

"Yeah, course I am" I tried to grin at her.

I couldn't help my eyes flickering over to Danny. He was talking to the smaller of his friends and as I looked away I swear that I saw him glance at me.

The fair one that was talking to the man at the desk in fluent Italian (how does he_ do_ that?) turned around and smiled at the other boys.

"Sorted" he grinned showing one dimple in his cheek as the receptionist handed him two cards to unlock the hotel room's doors.

"Sorry that we kept you ladies waiting" Danny said to us, winking at me.

I swear that I nearly had a seizure.

"Er yeah that's ok" I babbled, blushing and feeling a total idiot.

He smiled at me before picking up his luggage and following his friends into the lift.

**Danny's POV : **

As she walked out of the ladies toilet I couldn't take my eyes off her. She moved so beautifully and gracefully it was impossible not to look at her.

I couldn't believe that we had ended up in the same hotel. Was it coincidence? Or fate? Oh God now I'm starting to sound like some soppy git in a crappy love story.

"Are you ok?" I heard Niama's friend ask her in whisper I could just about make out.

"Yeah course I am" Niama replied.

She didn't sound ok to me.

She sounded a bit weak and faint.

I hoped that she wasn't actually going to collapse. Mind you if she did then it would give me an excuse to give her mouth to mouth resuscitation. Hmmmmm. Now there's a nice thought.

Oh God I am such a pervert. Having fantasies about a girl I don't even know. I really can't help it though. She's just so tempting.

"Hey mate, those two birds over there are pretty fit don't you think?" Dougie whispered to me.

"Yeah I know" I muttered back. "I like the brunette one"

"The red head is doing it for me. Though the brunette is pretty hot".

Hot? How could he describe her as merely hot? She went beyond even super hot!! Super duper hot. Supper super supe- well I think you get the idea.

I couldn't help but glance over at her again.

Tom had finished talking to the receptionist dude and turned to us, smiling.

"Sorted" he grinned.

I decided to try and switch on the old Danny Jones charm on the lovely Niama.

"Sorry that we kept you ladies waiting" I said to them and winked at Niama.

She blushed.

The sudden pinkness in her cheeks made my stomach turn over.

She looked so gorgeous when she blushed.

And it turned me on.

"Er yeah that's ok" she said slightly flustered.

I smiled at her and picked up my luggage, reluctantly following the guys into the lift.

As soon as the lift doors closed Harry elbowed me in the ribs.

"Oooooh looks like some one has a little crush" He said in a put on camp voice.

I didn't say anything just nudged him back.


	4. Chapter 4

EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly – Thankyou for reviewing again!! Yeah I know they are sweet together and don't worry….. it will happen very very soon!! :D

McFlYiNgHiGh – Thankyou so much for reviewing!! I'm glad that you liked it and I will be updating as often as I possibly can so please keep on reading :D

Chapter Four – 

Our hotel room was on the third floor on the left side of the hotel. The side that was facing the sea.

The hotel room was amazing.

It was large and luxuriously furnished. With two large comfortable beds and a door leading off to the spacious en suit.

The best thing about it was the balcony. It directly faced the beach and even in the dim evening light you could see the deep blue ocean stretching off as far as the eye could see.

Me and Grace freshened up and changed into clean clothes before deciding to go and explore the hotel and the beach that was joined to it.

Maybe we would catch another glimpse of Mr Danny boy!

We locked the hotel room's door and made our way into the lift that would take us down to the ground level of the hotel.

As we came to the second floor the lift suddenly slowed down and then stopped. The doors opened and four instantly recognisable guys walked into the lift.

It was Danny and his friends. Of course it was.

He probably thinks that i'm stalking him or something.

"Well we just keep on bumping into you two" the tall one with the dark, spiky hair grinned at us his eyes twinkling.

"I'm Harry" he continued "and this is Dougie" he gestured at the smaller blonde one, "Tom", the blonde with the dimple in his cheek, "and Danny".

Was it me or did his smile widen when he mentioned Danny?

I seem to be doing this a lot I thought as my brain just totally shut down. Again.

"Hey, i'm Grace and this is my best friend Niama" Grace saved me. Oh bless her I thought. Thank God someone answered. If it was gonna be down to me id probably start talking Klingon. Oh hell what am I talking about? I don't even _like_ Star Trek.

"So do you ladies wanna go get a drink with us?" Harry asked.

I decided that I should probably say something. So that they didn't think that I was a complete brainless wonder.

"Yeah that would be great, thanks" I smiled.

We all made our way outside to the bar.

"Four beers and two… erm what do you girls want?" Tom asked. Turning away from the barman.

"Two Vodkas and orange please". Grace said knowing that it was my favourite as well as hers.

We all took our drinks and sat down at a table. Even at night the air was pleasantly warm.

As I had already guessed all of the guys were really nice and friendly. They were really easy to talk to and were always up for a laugh.

Often I found myself talking mostly to Danny. He was probably the one that I could relate to the most as both of us grew up mostly in the northern part of England and we both have basically nothing to do with our Dads. Danny's father had left his family for another woman. I didn't go into to much detail concerning my Dad. I just said that I hadn't seen him for over 14 years and was in no hurry to see him any time soon. Or ever to that matter.

I'd tell him what happened between us maybe in the future, if I was ready.

Three drinks later Grace and the rest of the guys, including the barman (who Grace had managed to pull, lord knows how) all decided to go for a walk on the beach leaving me and Danny alone at the table.

I turned to him to find his face only about half a foot away from mine. That's the second time that that's happened in one day.

My heart started thumping and my stomach did a bellyflop as his lips moved slowly closer to mine.

I could feel his breath on my face. He smelt so good. Alluring even. The smell drawing me in.

His eyes were closing.

"Hey Dan. Are you coming or what?" Dougie shouted from far away.

Danny reluctantly opened his eyes again and smiled at me.

"Wed better go" he said and gently taking my hand lead me back towards the hotel.

Bugger Dougie and his bad timing I thought.

If only hed called Danny 5 minutes later.


	5. EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly's chapter

I literally love the people who have reviewed!! :D

I am dedicating this chapter to my first ever reviewer!!

McFlYiNgHiGh – Thanks for the review! You will have to wait and see if they do. But you won't have to wait too long :D

EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly – Thankyou for reviewing again. I'm glad that you like it!! And will be updating regularly.

The name is awesome by the way. Jonas Brothers and McFly :D

Alexis Gage – THANKYOOOOOOU for reviewing this. And you wrote such nice stuff to. Am well chuffed. I'm really really glad that you like my story. It's the first one that I have ever written so it means a lot that you like it. Please keep reading. Will be updating as often as humanly possible!! :D

Chapter Five – 

_Niama's POV :_

I woke up that next morning feeling randomly happy.

Maybe it was the sea air that put me in such a good mood.

Or maybe it was the fact that I had almost kissed Danny last night. If only Dougie hadn't interrupted us then maybe we would have.

As I lay back on my pillows I couldn't help but fantasise what it would be like to kiss him. To feel those lips on mine. To run my fingers in his long curly locks……

Grace interrupted my happy little daydream by hitting me with a pillow.

"Wake up sleepyhead its half nine, we should go down to breakfast"

I pulled the covers over my head. I wanted to stay in my bed in my happy dream world.

"Come on. If we don't go down then we might miss Danny and the guys"

That got me up.

I heaved my self out of bed and stumbled sleepily into the bathroom.

I really wasn't a morning person.

As I got dressed into a purple vest top and denim shorts I couldn't tear my thoughts away from Danny. I couldn't help but grin when I thought about the night before.

He nearly kissed me. Me! That could mean that he likes me.

Right?

**Danny's POV :**

It was half nine. God I hate mornings. They must have been invented by a right fucking moron.

As I sat at a table in the hotels restaurant, toying with my breakfast I thought for what was probably the hundredth time this morning about Niama.

I think that this girl is taking over me. I could barely eat my breakfast and I hadn't sleep well last night. I couldn't stop thinking about how I nearly kissed Niama and what could have been if I had.

She nearly kissed me. Me! That could mean that she likes me.

Right?

_Niama's POV :_

Me and Grace walked into the crowded hotel restaurant. As we did so I scanned the room for any sign of the lads. I saw them sitting on the right hand side of the restaurant. As I caught the eye of Danny we both smiled and he beckoned us over.

I slid into the chair next to him noticing that he hadn't eaten most of his breakfast.

"Dan you should eat that" I told him

"Hmmmmm?" He answered absently.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day" I grinned at him.

He smiled back ruefully starting to spoon the egg into his mouth.

Me and Grace went to fetch something to eat. I decided on toast and a glass of orange juice.

As I sat down next to Danny he put his arm around the back of my chair.

I love it when guys do that. It makes you feel like they want to protect you.

Which was different with my last boyfriend he wasn't the one protecting me, he was the one who I had to be protected from.

I was thrust out of my thoughts when I suddenly noticed the quiet. I looked up to find Grace and the guys, except Danny of course, had done a bunk again.

Maybe giving us some alone time together. Did they all know about the nearly kiss?

I looked at Danny to find him looking back at me with a strange expression on his face.

"What?" I asked him, slightly confused.

He smiled at me "You were in a world of your own there. I was just trying to figure out what you were thinking."

"Nothing in particular" I mumbled not wanting to go into details about a certain twat.

"Wanna go for a walk on the beach?" Danny asked me.

"Yeah ok" I answered getting to my feet.

As we walked down to the beach I could help but notice that Danny was abnormally quiet.

The silence was starting to get a bit oppressive and I was just about to break it when Danny spoke up out of the blue.

"Niama. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Well that was a bit unexpected I had to admit but now that I thought about it he raised a good question.

We basically knew nothing about each other. He could have a girlfriend for all I know. He could have a girlfriend that he loved and cared about. Oh God I bet that that's what he is going to tell me. That he has a girlfriend and that's why he cant be with me. Oh crap crap CRAP!!

" Oh erm no I don't." I said. I didn't want to ask the question back because I dreaded the answer. But I had to.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked in small voice.

"No" he answered. Then he stopped walking and looked at me properly. " And I was hoping that you would say that you didn't have a boyfriend"

"Why?" I breathed.

He very gently cupped my face with his hands. Looking deep into my eyes.

"This is why" he whispered.

And he slowly leaned his face towards mine and finally pressed his lips against mine. His lips were soft and gentle.

He opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth too and his tongue flicked into my mouth. Danny kissed me softly and deeply. It was bloody lovely. One of his hands moved from my face to hold me around my waist pulling my body closer to his. I put my arms around his neck holding his lips to mine.

We pulled apart slightly both breathless.

We smiled at each other before leaning in for another kiss.


	6. McFlYiNgHiGh's chapter

So heyhey they finally kissed! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed!! :D

EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly – I thought that you'd like that  and I'm glad that you are still reading and that you like it. I will be updating as soon as I can :D

Alexis Gage – Haha yeah good old Danny. You've gotta love him! Thanks for reviewing again by the way. And I will be updating soooooon! :D

McFlYiNgHiGh – Thankyou again for reviewing!! And I'm really really glad that you like it. This chapter is dedicated to you!! :D

Chapter Six – 

As soon as I stumbled dreamily back into the hotel room Grace practically jumped on me, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"So what happened?" she almost begged me.

I decided to play dumb, just to annoy her. "What happened with what?" I asked innocently.

She looked like she was gonna cry with disappointment. "So you and Dan didn't actually do anything? We left you two on your own and you didn't _do _anything?"

"I didn't say that" I said smiling smugly.

"So…. you …did…didn't…wha?" She was going a rather interesting shade of purple. I should probably stop teasing her before she imploded or something.

"Grace, breathe. We didn't do much. Just kissing and stuff" Just the most amazing kissing ever.

"I KNEW it!" Grace beamed.

I rolled my eyes at her and sat down on my bed.

"So are you two actually and item or what?" Grace asked.

A lump appeared in my throat "I dunno. He hasn't asked me out or anything. It was just kissing. It might not have meant anything to him." How I hoped that that wasn't true.

Grace frowned. "I don't think that that's true Niama."

She sighed. "Did it mean anything to you?"

"Yeah I think so. I really like him." I couldn't help but smile when I thought of him and the way that he kissed me. It was like he really cared about me. Just thinking of the time that we spent on the beach together made butterflies irrupt in my stomach. After the last few years I didn't think that I would be able to fall for a guy again. At least not for a long time.

But I seemed to have totally and utterly fallen for Danny Jones. There wasn't really anything you couldn't like about him. I knew that I hadn't known him for very long. Just a couple of days. But yet, and I know that this sounds corny, I feel like ive known him for years.

Maybe it isn't such a good idea falling for him or for that matter any other guy. Every time I gave my heart away I always end up getting hurt.

But Danny wasn't like all of the other guys that I had been with.

He wouldn't hurt me.

Would he?

Oh god, id forgotten what my Mum sometimes used to tell me when I was little.

'Don't put your head where your arse can't follow.' And that was just what I had done.

I couldn't go forwards because I was scared about what would happen if I did. I was scared. Scared of getting my heart broken again.

But I couldn't go back. Not when I was in this deep. It was too late. I liked him to much. There was no going back. Not now I was too far forwards.


	7. Alexis Gage's chapter

Sorry for the lack of updating. Have been a bit ill and been revising for major exams. Just one left :D

Note: Ok. I need some opinions here. I am considering pairing up Dougie and Grace. Good idea or not? Doug had already expressed some interest in her but I'm not sure whether I am going to actually make them get together or not. If it does happen then it will happen later on in the story as I haven't written it all yet and I was wondering if it was a good idea. And if it does happen then i'm planning on only dedicating a couple of chapters to them as I want to keep the story mainly about Niama and Danny.

So Dougie and Grace. Yes or no? To get together or to not get together? That is the question. Opinions please. Love Charl :D xxxx

My loyal reviewers. I love you all!! :D

EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly – Thankyooooooou! I am very glad that you like it and that you are still reading this and holding your interest! :D xxxx

Alexis Gage – Hey, I am glad that you are continuing to read my story… even when you have to feed baby cousins. Which is really ! This chapter is dedicated to you! :D xxxx

McFlYiNgHiGh – Don't worry you'll find out soon enough :) Yeah I wanted to get the relationship between Niama and Grace the same as me and my friends as they are really close. So thankyou for reviewing again. It means so much when people review :D xxxx

Chapter Seven - 

_I stared up into his cold, flat grey eyes as he stood over me, knife in hand._

"_You've had this coming for a long time bitch" he whispered._

_And then he let me have it………_

"No!" I screamed wrenching myself upright.

My heart was pumping madly, sweat running down by back.

I couldn't hold back the sobs.

"Niama? Shit, are you ok" Grace asked, half asleep. But I barely heard her. Memories flooded back from the dream. Memories flooded back from my past.

I knew that I couldn't avoid them ay more. I'd spent the last year trying to repress them but now they'd come back and bitten me on the arse.

Grace was scrabbling out of her bed and came and sat by me on mine.

I still couldn't stop the tears.

"Niama. What is it what's wrong?"

I could see her face from the light streaming through the curtains so it was obviously morning. She looked sympathetic and worried.

"Nothing. It was just a bad dream, just a dream."

Was I trying to convince her or myself? I knew that my problems lay deeper than just dreams.

I started pulling on my clothes though I could barely see from the tears.

"Just going for a walk. Need to clear my head." I muttered robotically.

I walked quickly out of the room leaving a confused Grace in my wake. Not bothering with the lift I ran down the stairs until I came to the ground floor. Stepping through the doors into the sunshine I realised that it must be earlier than I thought as there were very little people out apart from the hotel staff.

Slowing my pace as I got to the beach I plonked my self down onto the sand. Wrapping my arms around my knees I put my head on my arms.

The tears had stopped my now but there was still a dull aching in my chest.

I couldn't stop thinking about the boy that hurt me so much. The boy who broke my heart.

My eyes filled with tears again and some escaped down my cheeks.

I don't know how long I stayed there on my own, just thinking. But after a while I suddenly became aware that I wasn't alone.

My head whipped up.

Standing not far away from me down the beach was Danny, watching me.

He smiled gently. "Hey" he whispered. Sitting down next to be on the sand.

"Hi" I choked though the tears.

He put his arm around me. I leaned against his chest breathing in his mouth watering smell.

We stayed like that for a while, Danny tenderly stroking my hair and face.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But if it will make you feel better then I'm always here" he whispered.

I was torn.

The idea of telling Danny about my past and thus getting some of it off my chest was nearly as attractive as he was.

But I was scared. Scared to tell anyone. Telling someone would make it too real. It had been difficult enough telling Grace about it.

I knew that I had to tell Danny. He deserved the truth. I knew that I could trust him with this.

I took a deep breath.

"Danny I need to tell you something……"


	8. vickfletch's chapter

EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly – Once again bloody thankyou for the reviews!! This chapter will basically explain everything that happened to her in the past so here goes……. :D xxxx

Alexis Gage – Yeah I thought that you deserved a dedication as you keep on reviewing!! And all will be explained in this chapter :D xxxx

vickfletch – Thankyou so much for reviewing. I'm glad that you like my fic and your English is very good!! This chapter is dedicated to you!! :D xxxx

Chapter Eight – 

I stared out at the sea for a long time, trying to organise my chaotic thoughts before I spoke again.

Danny waited patiently.

I suddenly knew what to say. It was time to finally face the demons of my past. To tell the truth. The truth that not even many of my close friends knew.

"Danny, this really isn't easy to talk about but I know that you deserve the truth and well, here it is"

I took the deepest breath of my life, knowing that the following words would hurt so much to say but I knew that I had to say them.

"I never had many boyfriends when I was growing up. I was bullied a lot at school. I never really fit in with the other kids and didn't have many friends. I left school at sixteen and instead of going to college moved to London with my best friend at the time. It was there when I was Seventeen years old that I met someone. My first proper boyfriend. Josh."

"It wasn't long before I was head over heels in love with him. Even though I was so young I though he was the one. I fell for his sense of humour and good looks and the way that he made me feel good about myself, something that no-one had been able to do for a long time. I concentrated on his good points blocking out the bad.

It was a year later when I was eighteen that things started to go wrong. I had always known that he had a pretty nasty temper especially after a few drinks but I never in my life expected him to hurt me. Hed gone out for the night with some friends of his for a stag do. Josh promised me that he would be back by two at the latest. He didn't come back until half five.

I had stayed up most of the night worrying my self to death. When he had finally made an appearance he was so drunk that he could barely see where he was going. When I asked him why he had been out so late and why he had lied to me he started getting angry. Saying that I never let him have any fun and that I was a cold, stuck up bitch just because he was a bit late and had had a few drinks. Before I knew it he was yelling at me and shaking me. Id never been more terrified in my life. When he momentarily let me go I tried to make a run for it. But he caught me and clenching his first hit me as hard as he could across my face. As I fell to the floor crying he spat at me before stepping over me and walking out of the door.

I was shaking uncontrollably and sat there on the floor for a long time crying. My ears ringing I went to bed. Huddling under the covers. I couldn't believe what had happened. That the guy that I loved so much. That had told me that he loved me back had hurt me so much.

He came back the next morning and then he was sorry. He went down on his knees and begged me to forgive him, tears dripping down his cheeks. He promised that he would never do it again. So of course I forgave him. Which was the biggest mistake of my life and one that I am still paying for.

For a while things were ok again. He treated me well. Like he really was sorry. I started to believe that things might go back to normal.

But a month later after another drunken night out with friends he came back late, got angry and hit me again. Once again the next day he was sorry. I didn't want to forgive him because I knew that he would just do it again. But I was more worried about what would happen if I refused to forgive him.

He started to regularly abuse me. I couldn't even look at any other guy with out having to face accusations from Josh. He was convinced that I had all these other boyfriends. He stopped me from seeing my friends and my family, forcing me to stay at home. He still went out to get drunk with his friends every night and he would always come home late and hurt me.

Id never felt so alone in my life. I was still just a teenage girl. Inexperienced and vunerable. I became lonely and depressed and started to loose weight."

I paused the next part of my story was the hardest yet. But I knew that I had to say it.

"The abuse kept up for two years. Then one day I started being sick in the mornings. I didn't really think anything of it until a few days later when I realised that I was due on my period but it hadn't arrived yet. Fearing the worst I did a pregnancy test. It came up positive. When I told Josh he was ecstatic. He was so happy that we were expecting a child. I started to hope that having a baby would maybe stop him from hurting me anymore and would bring us back together. Although having a baby wasn't exacularly what I had planned I was excited about the thought of a child. Something I could love and look after. Something that would belong to me.

But then it happened. It was a few months into my pregnancy. Josh had gone out for a drink with friends and I had fallen asleep on the sofa in the living room. I woke up to the front door slamming. Josh walked into the living room. He looked pretty angry. He told me that one of his friends told him that I had cheated on him and that the baby that I was expecting wasn't his. I told him that that was crazy and that of course the baby was his. He didn't believe me. He went into the kitchen and came back with a large sharp knife. Grabbing my hair he pulled me off the sofa. He punched me hard across the face. As I fell to the floor he stood over me. I stared up into his cold, flat grey eyes as he stood over me, knife in hand.

"You've had this coming for a long time bitch" he whispered.

And then he let me have it………

I started sobbing. "The next thing that I remember was waking up at the hospital and hearing my Mum tell me that I had lost my child. He had done that. Josh. He had killed our baby and nearly killed me."

I tugged my shirt up revealing to Danny a large scar on my stomach.

"I couldn't protect my child from him. I couldn't stop him and there's not a day that goes by that I don't wish that he had killed me aswell so that I don't have to deal with the guilt anymore. It all my fault!

"No. No Niama. Its not your fault its his. Josh. He killed your baby. You couldn't have stopped him" Danny was crying too by now.

I couldn't say anything, just sobbed as Danny held me against his chest as the familiar stab of guilt penetrated my stomach and my broken heart.


	9. Just a quick note

Just a quick note –

Thankyou so much to everyone who has been reviewing!! I love you all! 19. Pretty chuffed!! It really does mean so much to me that people review. I would be happy with even one review but you lovely people have all done it!!

So some slightly heavy stuff in the last chapter. But don't worry it will lighten up soon!!

I have only got one exam left and that is tomorrow so ill hopefully be able to update more often after that :)

And to McFlYiNgHiGh – Very sorry that I did not reply to your review for chapter seven. I uploaded the chapter before realising that you had reviewed again. Thankyou very much for doing so!! And I know, I love the characters even if they aren't real. Well Danny and the rest of the guys are but I unfortunately don't actually know them. Did meet them once but ended up tripping up in front of them, wont go into details :D xxxx

Oh and ive decided that I'm going to dedicate each chapter either to a new reviewer or the first person who reviewed the last chapter. If that makes sense :)

So once again thankyou to everyone who is either reviewing or just reading my fic and please keep reading as there is a lot more to come!!

Love Charl :D xxxx


	10. Alexis Gages chapter

God I can't believe that I made Danny cry in chapter eight :D

Alexis Gage – Yeah I know that he does. And glad that you like this. As you were the first person to review chapter eight this chapter is dedicated to you!! :D xxxx

EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly – Thankyou again I'm glad that you liked it. Good old Danny :D xxxx

Vickfletch – Yeah Dan is lovely isn't he? You're very welcome about the dedication. It's the least that I can do as you keep on reviewing!! Thankyou!! :D xxxx

McFlYiNgHiGh – Yeah I know felt like a bit of a twat!! How clumsy are we? :) Thankyou for reviewing again!! And here is the updation :D xxxx

Chapter Nine - 

**Danny's POV:**

I lay in bed.

It was 4:15 and sleep still wouldn't come.

My body still felt cold after what Niama had told me.

Thinking over for what had to be the four hundredth time about what she had told me I felt a sudden surge of anger.

How could he have done this to her? How could he have killed an innocent child? The baby hadn't even been born yet. What right did he have to take a life away before it had even properly begun?

Niama blamed herself but it was that sick bastard that was to blame.

I suddenly felt a powerful desire to kill him. To hurt him as he has hurt Niama. My fists clenched in anger and I had to fight hard to stop myself from hitting something. My unforeseen swell of violence surprised me. I wasn't normally a violent person.

My anger was ebbed away by a surge of pity for Niama. She hadn't asked for that. She had lost so much. She had received two years of torture which had ended in grief and heartache.

I yawned. I was finally getting sleepy.

As my eyes closed one final thought flashed through my brain.

"Why Niama?"

_Niama's POV:_

I lay in bed. Tossing and turning and still sleep wouldn't come. My eyes felt sore and my throat hurt from crying so much.My heart hurt to. After so many years of trying to block out the grief ive given it free reign. Allowed it to consume me.

And yet despite the pain I felt warmer. Warmer than I had felt in a long time.

I knew the one thing that had made me feel like this could be summed up in two words.

Although telling him was difficult (slight understatement) I felt like a sort of weight had been lifted off me. I felt lighter. And although the pain was worse than it had ever been before I knew that after tonight my heart would heal again eventually. Although I had tried to block out the pain before it was getting ready to take me over and I know that I would have gone mad.

But he saved me.

That boy

Danny Jones.

******

Ok. Not a massive chapter but I wanted to keep it short and sweet. If I have time then I might write another chapter today. Hope you enjoyed it!!

Love Charl :D xxxx


	11. McFlYiNgHiGhs chapter

Sorry that it took so long to update!! Been so God damn busy!!

Love Charl :D xxxx

McFlYiNgHiGh – Hey there. Thanks for reviewing again. As you were the first for chapter nine then this chapter is dedicated to you. And don't we all wanna hug Danny? :D xxxx

Vickfletch – I'm glad that you liked it and thanks for reviewing again!! :D xxxx

EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly – I'm really really glad that you liked this chapter. THANKYOU !! :D xxxx

Chapter Ten – 

Grace's POV-

"Eurgh why wont this fucking piece of hair go straight?!"

I couldn't help but smile at Niama's agitated tone as I pulled my jeans on.

Niama was already dressed in a little black dress and heels but she was still sitting at the dressing table trying to tame her hair. It was one of the rare times that she was straightening it as she normally leaves it naturally curly.

"Don't worry about it. It looks great!" I tried to reassure her.

She was about to argue back when there was a knock at the door.

"Its open" I shouted, knowing that it would be one of the guys.

It was Danny. Obviously.

"Hey, you guys ready?"

"No, my bloody hair wont go right" Niama pouted.

I could see Danny struggling not to laugh. I had to bite the insides of my cheeks to stop my self from giggling too.

"Its fine babe, you look gorgeous" Danny leaned over to kiss Niama on the lips.

I decided that it was probably best to leave as they tuned on full make out mode.

Distracted as they were I doubt that it would escape their attention if I started slaving vomit.

I went to go find the other guys, but they were no where to be seen.

We were all going out for the night.

Tom's girlfriend Giovanna had turned up the night before as had Harry's girlfriend Izzy.

And as Danny and Niama would, most likely, be getting off in a cupboard somewhere or something all night it would most likely be just me and Dougie. Like two spare whatsits at a wedding. What ever that means. Great.

I do like Doug. He can be a laugh and I suppose that he is cute but he is so immature. I like guys that are fun but not that childish.

"Grace!"

I could hear someone calling me from far away. I turned expecting Niama and the guys.

Crap, its Marco. The Italian barman. Bugger, why won't he leave me alone?

I told him after that one kiss that I didn't want to talk to him again after I saw him getting off with one of the waitresses behind the bar. Well words to that effect.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" I scowled at him. I was seriously a few seconds away from kick ass mode.

"I want to talk to you about something" he said in his Italian accent (how could I ever have found that sexy?)

"Well I don't want to listen" I tried to turn away from him but he pulled me back round to face him.

"No really I want to talk to you about something"

"Are you deaf? I told you just and ive told you before. I don't want to talk to you and I don't want anything to do with you. So sod off!" I struggled to get away from him.

He held on tighter.

"I'm sorry. For what happened with the waitress. It was all a misunderstanding" he said flashing his heart stopping smile. But he didn't stop my heart. Not this time.

"I think that I understood perfectly. You had your tongue so far down her throat I'm surprised that you weren't licking her tonsils."

Why wouldn't he leave me alone? Oh God I just want to wipe that smirk off that ridiculously handsome face of his.

"Please it really was a misunderstanding. I don't want anything to do with her anymore because I want to be with you"

"Really Marco, just leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you anymore you complete cree-"

I didn't get much further.

Marco grabbed my shoulders and pulled my face towards his. Pressing his lips to mine he forced his tongue into my mouth.

Ok this is going a bit far I thought as he kissed me. I couldn't kiss him back. I just stood there like a total moron. But I didn't want to kiss him back. I didn't want anything to do with him.

He pulled away slightly.

"Oh Grace" he breathed before subjecting me to his, in my opinion, awful kissing again.

Oh jumping Jonas Brothers I thought as his hand slowly made its way from my shoulders, to cup one of my breasts.

Ok I couldn't stand for that. No guy molesters my breasts without my permission and gets away with it!

I tried to pull away from him. Marco just ignored me and held onto me tighter.

"Don't pull away from me Grace" he whispered in my ear.

I struggle more but he was holding me too tight.

"Fucking-Get-Off-Me" I shouted.

He just kissed me again. His hands moving over my body.

There was only one thing to do. I brought my knee up sharply. Onto his balls.

He staggered back from me, gasping. I tried to make a break for it.

"You little bitch!" he snarled grabbing my hand and yanking me back to him.

He slammed me against a wall. Pushing his hands up my top.

I started screaming.

I could hear someone else shouting. Suddenly Marco was being pulled off me.

"Get the fuck off her you fucking sick twat"

I looked up at my saviour and gasped. It was Dougie!

Marco had scarpered after Dougie had pulled him off me.

Not sure why. In a fight with anyone, never mind a pretty tough guy like Marco, Dougie would be about as useful as a wet fish. But he was sweet and about ten times the guy that Marco is and ever could be.

I was sitting on the floor and was still pretty shaken up.

Dougie came and sat by me and carefully put his arm around me.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, well I mean. No not really." My voice shook and I was close to tears.

Dougie put his arms around me properly and pulled me against his chest.

He really did smell nice. Id never noticed before. And his chest is pretty nice and toned. Actually he was pretty all round fit looking all together.

"Thanks Dougie. For doing that." I said.

"Yeah it's no problem. I normally save beautiful damsels in distress. Its part of my job" he grinned.

He did have a really gorgeous smile.

I couldn't help but smile back at him.

And then something happened that I don't think either of us were planning.

To my immense surprise Dougie suddenly tilted his face downwards towards me and gently touched his lips to mine for an instant. He pulled away after about a second.

It was a second too short. Grabbing the front of his shirt I pulled his lips back to mine. He kissed me hungrily and passionately. His lips moving against mine. His tongue moving against mine. Dougie ran his fingers through my hair.

Suddenly we heard giggling. Pulling away from each other we looked up just in time to spot Niama and the rest of the guys ducking round the corner. I couldn't help but smile.

I turned back to Dougie.

"So immature" I laughed.

"Yeah." He agreed."Youd never see us acting like that"

He smirked before pressing his lips against mine again.

I never wanted him to stop.


	12. vickfletchs chapter

Hey people. So sorry for the horrific lack of updates. I should be made to stand in the naughty corner!! Thanks again to my loyal reviewers. I love my reviewers!! Love Charl :D xxxxxx

Vickfletch – Thanks so much for reviewing again. And I'm so glad that you like the chapter. Here is the updation and this chapter is dedicated to you as you reviewed chapter 11 first!! Thankyou!! :D xxxxxx

EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly – Thankyou for another review. I'm glad that you like it and I know. I like Doug and Grace together too!! :D xxxxxx

McFlYiNgHiGh – I know I hate Marco. I based his character on an Italian guy that my mate knows who is a complete twat. He didn't try and rape her though. Yeah I really wanted people to get to know Grace more so I dedicated a chapter to her and Doug….gotta love them. So Thankoooooo for reviewing again. So much!! :D xxxxxx

Alexis Gage – Thankyou so much for reviewing again. And I'm so glad that you liked this chapter. I wasn't really sure about it as first but I wanted people to get to know Grace a little bit. So here is the updation. Sorry that it is so bloody late!! :D xxxxxx

Chapter Eleven - 

"Jesus, I don't remember packing this much stuff" Grace moaned as she sat on top of her suitcase to make it close.

I couldn't help but laugh. He face was just so comical.

I ducked to avoid the pillow that Grace had thrown at me. I threw one back at her and we had a one minute crazy pillow fight. Both of us laughing wildly.

"Hey. No wrestling between two beautiful chicks. You'll turn me on" Dougie's teasing voice came from the doorway making us both jump and then laugh.

Grace smiled as he sat down on the bed next to her, putting his arms around her.

I jumped up. "Do you know where Danny is Doug?"

"Yeah he's in his room" Dougie answered before turning to kiss Grace.

"Thanks" I said leaving the room.

Ignoring the lift I used the stairs instead, walking down to the second floor.

As I walked I couldn't help but think about the following day. We would be leaving tomorrow. Back to England and although I knew that me and the rest of the guys lived fairly close I still couldn't help my stomach tightening and a lump appearing in my throat when I thought of parting with them. Especially Danny. What if he forgot all about me or if he considered me just some holiday fling and wouldn't want anything to do with me when we went back home? I didn't think that he was like that but I still couldn't help but feel worried. What if his career got in the way of him seeing me again? He must be so busy all of the time. What if….? No I had to stop all of the whatifing before I went loopy. Ill just have to see what happens.

When I got to the room that Danny shared with Dougie I knocked on the door.

I heard his footsteps approaching and the door swung open to reveal a slightly stressed looking Danny.

His face softened when he saw me. "Hey Niama. Wanna come in?"

My tummy sort of hiccoughed. He wasn't wearing a shirt and looked so gorgeous. I couldn't believe that in anyway that he liked me. I couldn't believe how lucky I was.

"Yes please. Grace and Doug are making out again in my room and id rather not be subjected to watching that. I may end up needing therapy"

Danny laughed and held the door open for me.

I stepped into his room. He was still only half way through packing, probably hence why he had looked a bit stressed.

"Need any help?" I asked gesturing at the half full suitcases and the clothed strewn around the room.

"Nah, its ok. Ill do it"

"Seriously Dan I don't mind. I'm good at packing. Really" I insisted.

He sighed then smiled. "Thankyou Niama. You're amazing" Danny grinned gratefully at me.

"And don't you forget it" I muttered.

He sniggered.

"Okaaaaaaay. So that's it"

We'd finished packing all of Danny's stuff. And it had only taken half an hour.

"Good team work" Danny said high fiving me and laughing.

I laughed too but the laughter didn't linger.

I sat down on his bed.

It had once again occurred to me that we were leaving tomorrow. This could be the last time that id spend time with Danny like this for a long time.

"What's up?" Danny asked as he noticed the sudden change in my mood. He sat down beside me and put his arm around me.

"Nothing, it's just. Well ill miss you when we go back home"

Danny pulled me closer to him. I leaned my head against his bare chest.

"I know." He whispered. "Ill miss you to, but I promise that ill ring you all the time when we get back to England and I don't live that far away from you. Ill make sure that we will see each other all the time."

I nodded and smiled at him. "Just make sure that you don't hook up with some random bimbo. I know what your like." I teased.

He snorted "As if!"

I laughed too.

Danny put his hand under my chin and gently pulled my face up to his, pressing his lips to mine.

My heart started thudding irregularly and my stomach did some sort of weird bellyflop.

His lips tasted so good. I couldn't put my finger on what of though.

Shit! What does it matter?

I needed to concentrate on trying to breathe properly and not passing out.

The kiss began to deepen. It became urgent and passionate.

I suddenly felt something that I hadn't in a long time.

I _wanted _Danny. And the way that he was kissing me made it seem like he wanted me too.

Danny pulled away from me slightly.

"Niama….." the way that he whispered my name almost made it seem like a question.

As an answer it I leaned forwards and kissed him again softly.

That's all he needed.

Kissing me back his hands slowly made their way under my shirt.

My own hands were roaming up and down his chest as he pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it on to the floor.

He began kissing my neck. Hell, my neck was my weakness. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning out loud as his lips moved down my collar bone.

Danny pushed me gently down onto the bed locating himself on top of me. He unzipped my jeans, slowly sliding them off my body as I did the same with his. As he skilfully removed my bra I slid his boxers off. He did the same with my underwear.

He moved off me for a minute as he got a condom.

Moving over me Danny looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure…..?" his breathing came out quicker.

I nodded. "But just as long as you are" I meant it half teasingly and half serious.

As Danny pushed slowly inside me all of my previous thought and worries just disappeared. The world could have come to an end and I wouldn't have noticed. I pulled him closer as the world just melted away.

Ok then chapter eleven finite!! Not sure about his chapter but hey Danny and Niama got some!!

Whateth does everyone think?? Love Charl :D xxxxxx


	13. vickfletch's chapter 3

Once again very very sorry for my horridias lack of updates.

Thanks to all of my reviewers again!! Love you all!!

Vickfletch – Thanks so much for reviewing again!! As you were the first lovely person to review chapter ten then this chapter is dedicated to yooooooou!! Here is the updation that you have been waiting for. So sorry that it took so long!! :D xxxxxx

Alexis Gage – Thankyou for reviewing again. I'm glad that you liked it!! Here is the next updation!! And I can't wait til you update your story cos I LOVE it!! :D xxxxxx

EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly – Yeah I love Grace and Doug being together too. Perhaps I should do a spin off story about them!! Maybe once I have finished this fic as I plan on doing a sequel. So thanks for reviewing. Again!! And don't worry, everything will work out ok in the end. Im gonna make Niama and Danny be together properly later on in the fic. Hope that you enjoy this chapter :D xxxxxx

Chapter Twelve – 

**Danny's POV – **

I stood up and stretched, sleepily running my fingers through my curly hair.

Bending down I picked up my boxers and pulled them on before pulling my jeans on after them. I looked at the clock. It was eight thirty. Early for me but I didn't feel tired enough to sleep again.

I carefully sat down on the edge of the bed. I couldn't help but smile as I looked down at Niama, fast asleep.

She looked so beautiful like this. Her long eyelashes were curled upon her cheeks which were flushed with sleep and her long hair ran over her shoulders and down her back.

Though she was frowning slightly. Maybe she was having bad dreams.

I smoothed her hair out of her face. I wished so much that she didn't have to go through the hurt that she did every day. I wished that I could end her pain. I wanted to protect her from it. I wish that I could make it better. Looking at her like this. So vunerable, made me wonder how anyone could even think of hurting her. What would bring someone to hurt her the way that she had been hurt?

As I pondered I couldn't help but think about last night. The thought of it was enough to make a smile spread across my face.

When me and Niama had made love it had felt different to all of the other times that I had done it. Different to all of the other girls that I had done it with.

It had felt powerful and it had felt….right. Like being with Niama was supposed to happen.

It had never been like that with another girl.

I gently stroked her cheek and her eyes opened sleepily. Niama smiled.

"Hey" I whispered. "You ok?"

"Yeah i'm fine. Bit tired though. You?" she replied.

"Never been better" I grinned.

Niama smiled back.

I lay down next to her pulling her closer to me so that her head was on my chest. I breathed in her scent. I loved the way that she smelt. Like shampoo and perfume. And just a natural smell. It was mouth watering.

I slowly ran my fingers from her neck down to the small of her back and back again.

"What time do we have to leave?" Niama asked.

"The coach will be here about ten" I answered.

She sighed and nestled closer to me. "I still wish that we didn't have to go"

"Yeah I know. I wish that we could stay like this forever" I whispered.

We were both silent after that. The silence was peaceful though not awkward. Niama was one of those people who I could feel comfortable with silences with. I didn't feel like I needed to keep a conversation going.

I put my hands on either side of her face and pulled her lips up to mine. Niama's own lips were soft as she returned my kiss. One of my hands was on her back and the other was knotted in her hair. Her own hands were running up and down my chest.

A knock on the door suddenly made us both jump and pull apart from each other.

"Hey Dan its Tom. Before you open the door can you _please _make sure that both you and Niama are fully dressed as I don't really want to be mentally scarred for the rest of my life" Tom begged through the door.

We both laughed and moved reluctantly away from each other.

I pulled a t-shirt on as Niama got dressed. Making sure that we were both decent I opened the door for Tom.

I wasn't really sure how to end this chapter so I just left it at that. I will be updating as soooooon as I can!! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Love Charl :D xxxxxx


	14. k33uk's chapter

So sorry for not updating for so long. I wrote a bigger chapter to make up for it!! Love Charl :D xxxxxx

k33uk – Hey there. I'm really glad that you like my fic. And thankyou so much for reviewing!! As you were the first person to do so on this chapter this one is dedicated to you. And its ok about the comment. Your stories are amazing!! :D xxxxxx

Vickfletch – Thankyouuuu for reviewing again!! Glad that you like the chapter. And here is the next updation m'lovely!! :D xxxxxx

EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly – Once again thanks so much for reviewing!! Here is the next chapter. Hope that you enjoy it!! :D xxxxxx

Chapter Thirteen – 

**Danny's POV:**

I took a deep breath and picked up the phone. My hand shook as I dialled the numbers. So much that I had to try twice.

I glared at my hands.

Why was I shaking? Why was I so nervous?

All I had to do was punch in some numbers and talk to her. I could do that. What was so difficult? Ive rang girls before.

I slammed the phone down again.

I knew that I had to do this. Niama meant so much to me. We hadn't known each other for that long but she was already special.

Before we left we had agreed that we could give a proper relationship a go.

And now it has been four days since we had returned to England and I still hadn't rang her.

I knew that it would upset her if I didn't ring her. Id promised her on that night. Right before we made love that we would stay in contact. She had trusted me enough to believe me. I wasn't just going to betray that trust. I wasn't going to break my promise.

Thinking about that night and what we had done. What we had shared finally got my arse into gear.

Smiling as I thought of how that night Niama fell asleep in my arms I, almost violently, punched the numbers in to the phone.

Ring-ring, Ring-ring

…

Ring-ring, Ring-ring

…

Ring-ri- "hello?" A female voice answered, but not Niama. And not Grace either, though I knew that there were two other girls who lived with them.

"Erm, hi is Niama there please?"

"No sorry, she's at work, but can I pass on a message or something?"

"Yeah, it's Danny. Could you ask her to ring me when she gets back please?"

"Yeah sure does she know your number?"

I smiled. She seemed nice and friendly.

"No I don't think so. Could you write it down for her please?" I asked.

I told her my number and the girl wrote it down.

"Thanks very much" I said.

"That's ok. Ill tell Niama you rang" she replied warmly.

"Thanks, bye"

"Bye"

Now I just have to sit back and wait for Niama to ring me back.

Easier said than done.

_Niama's POV:_

"Niama? Niama are you listening?"

"Huh?"

I was thrust out of my thoughts by my co-worker and friend Samantha.

"Were you listening to a word that I was just saying?" she asked disapprovingly.

I felt bad. "Sorry Sammy. I was in a world of my own" I answered apologetically.

"I see that. I said, what are you doing after work? Me and Giorgia are going out for a drink. Wanna come?"

Giorgia was another one of my work mates.

I wasn't too keen. Although I liked them both alot, they were two of my best friends. I knew that if I went out they would end up getting heavily drunk and me being the sensible one would have to carry them home. Plus I had to work again tomorrow whilst they didn't.

Ill have to think of some excuse.

Luckily I was saved by Brian, the restaurant that I was working ats manager.

"Hey Niama, cover table 17 will ya? Thanks."

Without giving me time to respond Brian rushed off to his office to do, well what ever he does in his spare managing time. Looking up porn most likely.

I sighed and made my way over to table 17. Sitting at it were two girls and three guys.

The guy that was seemingly the single one looked me up and down before winking at me.

I suppressed a shudder.

"Hi, I'm Niama and ill be your waitress for this evening. May I take your order?"

After jotting down the food and drinks that they wanted I headed to the kitchens.

As I walked away I heard a wolf whistle coming from behind me. Walking faster I frowned.

I hate it when guys do that. What exacularly do they expect you to do? Just prance right up to them and say "Oh yeah thanks mate. So do you want my number or something or just a shag?"

Luckily I was due to leave now so someone else could deal with them. Which was probably a good thing as if I had to go near that twat again id probably end up giving him a black eye. And then get sacked. Or arrested. Or both. So obviously a good thing I was leaving.

I took the orders to the kitchen then grabbed my gear and left.

I didn't live far from the restaurant so it wasn't far too walk.

It was dark and quite chilly. I pulled my thin jacket tighter around my self.

I was thankful when I got to my apartment block that I shared with Grace and my other two friends Kate and Amelia. Grace had better have remembered to turn the heating on.

I fished my key out of my bag and opened the apartment door.

I really liked our apartment. It was small but cosy. And warm which was surprising.

"Hey" called Grace from the living room where she was watching TV "how was work?"

I didn't answer just rolled my eyes at her and flopped down onto the sofa.

"That bad huh?" Grace asked smiling sympathetically.

I nodded and got up.

Walking into my room I pulled my shoes and jacket off and turned my laptop on.

No messages.

I checked my phone. No missed calls. No text messages. Absolutely el zilcho.

Fabulous looks like another guy has let me down.

Staring miserably out of my bed room window I felt tears well up in my eyes. I brushed them away impatiently. Now was no time for tears. I was being overdramatic. I'm sure that there was some reasonable excuse as to why Danny hadn't phoned me yet. There had to be.

My door opened and Amelia walked into my room. I looked at her and smiled. Then looked at her again.

She had a towel around her shoulders which was stained with dark streaks.

The colour matched her hair which used to be a light mousy brown but was now a deep black colour.

She pulled a face. " Does it look completely awful?" she asked me.

"No of course not Mel. It looked great!" I wasn't lying, it did look kinda good. After you got over the first shock of it.

"Well I thought it was, you know boring the colour that it was so I decided to change it. You don't think that people will think that I look weird do you?"

Mine and Amelia's friendship was a strange one. I'm not even sure how we are friends being so completely opposite. But I suppose you know what they say. Opposites _do _attract.

"Seriously. Its really good. And who gives a shit what people think just as long as you like it." Then I started laughing. "Hahaha but what will your Mum say? Hahaha"

Amelia laughed too. Her Mum was this really uptight business women who always wears suits and has her hair absolutely immaculate at all times. She's a bit scary.

Amelia was just about to leave, still laughing when she turned back to me.

"Oh yeah. Before I forget did Kate tell you that someone rang for you while you were at work?"

"Oh who?" I asked, not really interested.

"She said that it was a guy. I think she said that his name was Danny or something like that."

My heart nearly stopped. It was so my luck for Danny to ring me right when I was at work.

I ran into the living room where Kate had now joined Grace and was watching TV on the sofa.

Kate had been my only friend at secondary school. Id known her since I was about three or something.

We were really close although I now count Grace as my number one best friend as Kate can be known to be a bit bitchy. But we still have that special bond that can only be obtained from knowing someone for a really long amount of time.

"Kate." I said slightly breathless from excitement. "Did someone ring for me while I was out? Only Amelia said…" I trailed off.

"Oh yeah. Some guy called Danny rang. He left his number and asked me to tell you to ring him back.

Upon hearing Danny's name Grace began to grin at me.

"I told you that he would ring you back you moose! All you had to do was be patient"

I barely heard her. I was too busy examining the piece of paper by the phone that had his number inscribed on it.

My hands started shaking.

"So ya gonna ring him back" Kate asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Who is this Danny anyways?" Amelia asked.

"He's the guy that I told you about. Niama met him on holiday. The one that's in McFLY!" Grace answered.

"McFLY? Jesus Niama good one!" Kate grinned.

I smiled back, picked up the phone and walked towards my room.

Shutting the door I started to dial the numbers on the piece of paper into the phone with shaky hands.

I put the phone to me ear.

It rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

Then on the fourth ring he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

The sound of his voice raised goose bumps on my arms and made my heart pick up speed.

I took a deep calming breath.

"Hey Danny. Its Niama."


	15. EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly's chapter 2

Hi everyone! So a MASSIVE sorry for not updating for ages. Nearly a month. I have just been so busy. But the sixteenth chapter has been written and I just need to type it up and upload it. Will probably do that tomorrow. So enjoy!! Love from Charl xxxxxx :D

EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly – Hey!! And thanks for reviewing again. I'm so glad that you liked the chapter. Here is the next updation. Hope that you like it!! xxxxxx :D

Chapter Fourteen – 

I sat at a table in the packed Italian restaurant trying to ignore the nervous flutterings in my stomach.

I glanced at the door for about the thousandth time, looking for him.

Why was I so on edge? He wasn't late yet. So why was I getting the gut wrenching feeling that I had been stood up?

I wrung my napkin in my hands, studying the menu, still not sure what to order.

My eyes flicked to the door again.

God what is wrong with me? Why do I have the strange inability to trust people?

I peered around the restaurant. This place was in no way in my budget! It made me feel a bit awkward that Danny has plenty of money where as I have hardly any. I don't want him to feel as though he always has to pay for things for me.

A soft voice suddenly made me jump "Hey there beautiful"

I looked up to see Danny smiling down at me.

God he looked so gorgeous. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, jeans and converse. His dark hair curling around his perfect face.

I smiled also "Hey" I said.

He leaned down and gently kissed me on the lips. It was a short but very sweet kiss and it left me wanting more. Much more.

Danny sat down at the table opposite me.

"So how are you?" he asked me reaching across the table and interlocking his hand with mine.

As I glanced into his warm blue eyes everything just disappeared. It was just me and Danny. I forgot to be nervous. I forgot to be shy or awkward. I forgot everything but him.

I don't know how but suddenly nothing else mattered any more except _him_ sitting opposite me.

An hour and a half later we walked out of the restaurant.

My cheeks hurt. I don't think that I have ever laughed so much in my while life! Me and Danny had managed to pick up quite a few evil looks for the posh-looking middle aged woman at the table next to us.

"Do you have any way of getting home?" Danny asked me stopping just out side the restaurant.

"No but I only live a couple of streets away. I'll be fine to walk." I answered.

He shook his head "No way am I going to let you walk home by your self in the dark. Tell you what come back to my place for a bit."

"Yeah ok" I said my heart beginning to thump.

Danny out his arm around me and led me a little bit down the street where a shiny, sleek black BMW was parked. Blood Hell!!

"Thanks for taking me out by the way Danny" I said as Danny opened the car door for me.

"That's ok. Anything for my girl." He crossed over to his side of the car and got in.

He called me his girl! My head almost exploded I was so happy.

We drove for about ten minutes until we reached a gated community. Danny opened the gates using some sort of card and we drove on through.

I looked out of the window slightly dazed. All of the houses, apartments, even the bungalows were MASSIVE! We drove silently up the streets. We passed one bungalow that probably could have fit me whole apartment in it five times!

But although everything was huge and perfect in everyway, I was still glad that I didn't live here. Although my apartment was small I loved it! And I found these houses slightly intimidating.

I felt like I should say something positive though. "Wow it's pretty amazing around here" I said breaking the silence.

"It's ok" Danny said "But it's a bit too…you know. Me and the guys only live here to give us privacy"

"Yeah I think I can see what you mean. It's beautiful but maybe a little too beautiful. And a bit…." I trailed off.

"Fake" Danny finished for me.

"Yeah" I said smiling at him. I was so glad that he was so down to earth.

He smiled back and the car slowed to a stop. Right in front of an apartment block. Like everything else it was pretty big.

We both got out. Danny took my hand and we walked inside.

"Dougie's on the bottom floor, there's a little recording studio in the middle and I'm at the top" he told me as we walked up the stairs.

"Where do Tom and Harry live?" I asked.

"In houses just down the road" Danny said as he fished a key out of his jeans pocket.

We reached the top floor and he unlocked his apartment door.

We stepped inside.

It was, well….Wow!

It was huge and cosy and surprisingly tidy for a guy. As I was gazing around, awestruck a small beagle dog bounded out of Danny's bedroom and over to us. We both bent down and stroked him.

"Aw he's so cute! What's his name?" I asked as his dog jumped up at both of us, enjoying the attention.

"This is Bruce. Shake Bruce" Danny said.

Brice offered me his paw and I shook it.

"Hello Bruce" I said.

"I think he's hungry" Danny said "I'll sort him something out" Danny headed for his kitchen, Bruce at his heels.

I sat down on his sofa, my eyes wandering around the room.

A photograph which was on a table across the room caught my eye. I stood up and made my way over too and then studied the photograph.

It was one of Danny when he was much younger. Maybe about eight with his arm around a girl that looked about eleven. I could see the resemblance between them so I knew that the girl must be his older sister Vicky that he had told me about.

I smiled. Danny looked so cute and innocent when he was little. Him and his sister were obviously very close.

I jumped slightly as I suddenly felt hands on my hips.

"You ok?" Danny asked me before moving my hair and beginning to kiss my neck.

"I'm fine" I answered my voice shaking.

I heard him snigger as he noted the quiver in my voice.

"And what so you think of the place?" he asked pulling me round to face him. I saw his eyes stray down to my lips and stay there.

"It's amazing" I answered, attempting to control the desire that I had been feeling for him since I first saw him in the restaurant.

He moved closer to me, forcing me backwards so that my back was pressed against the wall. Danny still moved closer to me, not allowing any space between us.

I could feel his hard muscles through his thin shirt. God! He really knew how to turn a girl on!

And then suddenly something just snapped. The need that we both felt for each other was just too much to bear. We weren't going to hold out much longer anyway.

Grabbing the front of his shirt I pulled Danny even closer to be while at the same time he pressed me even harder against the wall. Our lips met and in that instant everything just suddenly became right. Like I had had a headache but the pain had gone. Like a light switching on or something. Nothing could compare to the feeling of Danny kissing me like this. Our kiss began to intensify. It became rougher and more desperate. His tongue was warm in my mouth and his lips were soft despite how forcefully we were kissing. Danny's hands were stroking and caressing every inch of my body that they could and mine were doing the same to him. He caught my bottom lip between both of his and pulled it gently. Wow we'd never done lip nibbling before! That was new! His hands were making their way under my shirt. Running over my back and my stomach and my hips before moving up. I began unbuttoning his shirt.

Danny pulled away from me.

Then picking me up, he threw me over his shoulder and carried me into his bedroom…….


	16. dani6531's chapter

**dani6531 – Thankyooooou for all of those reviews. Really appreciate them. This chapter is dedicated to you!! Hope you like it!! Xxxxxx :D**

**Hola! Charl here. So sorry to everyone for not updating for more than a month!! Have been so busy. So here is the next updation. I hope that everyone enjoys it!! Love Love xxxxxx :D**

Chapter fifteen – 

**Danny's POV - **

I sat looking out of the window watching the scenery flitting by. The train was rocking slightly from the speed that it was moving at and the roar of the engines and the squeal of the breaks were beginning to give me a headache.

I tore my gaze away from the window and looked at Niama, who was fast asleep with her head on my shoulder.

I smiled the past six months that I had been with Niama had been amazing. Spending most of the days and most of the nights together. Although we couldn't see each other everyday, what with me recording the new album with the guys and Niama working, we always managed to ring or at least text each other everyday. Niama was now such a huge part of my life, and I couldn't doubt that I had well and truly fallen for her. I still got that funny feeling in my stomach when we kissed, when we touched each other.

Though at the moment my stomach was twisted with nerves. We were on our way to Manchester to visit Niama's family I had never met them before and as me and Niama were pretty serious I needed them to like me. I wasn't too worried about her Mum and sister Louise. It was her brother Elliot that I was concerned about. Niama had said that her older brother could be very protective of her, especially now, after what happened between her and Josh. And since I was the first boyfriend that Niama had had since then he would have a reason to automatically dislike me.

The train began to slow and then stopped. I registered the name of the station and realised that our stop was next.

I gently shook Niama.

"Niama? Babe it's our stop next?" I whispered to her. She groaned and opened her eyes. "We're there already?" she asked still half asleep.

I nodded.

She yawned and ran her fingers through her hair then smiled at me.

The train pulled out pf the station and began to pick up speed again.

We both suddenly looked around when we heard giggling coming from behind us. I looked round just in time to see three girls all about 15 look away from me.

I turned my gaze back to Niama who was watching the girls with an amused expression on her face.

"Excuse me are you Danny Jones from McFLY?" It was one of the girls; the other two were standing behind her still giggling.

"Erm yeah" I said.

"Oh wow could we have your autograph please?" the girl asked holding out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Yeah sure" I smiled at them and took the pen and paper. After writing my signature on the paper I handed it back to the girl.

"That's amazing! Thankyou!" the girls beamed before hurrying back to their seats.

The train began to slow down again. Me and Niama picked up out bags and stepped off the train.

I was just saying something to Niama when my words were drowned out by a sudden squeal.

"NIAMAAAAAAAA!!"

I just registered someone with bright hair running towards us before that someone leaped on Niama.

Niama laughed "Hey Lou-Lou" she said hugging the girl who must be her sister. As they pulled away from each other I properly saw Louise for the first time. She was very much like Niama. Their eyes were the same shape although Niama's were green where as Louise's were brown, so dark that they looked almost black. Their faces were also the same shape but their hair was completely different. Niama's was long and dark and curly but Louise's was short and spiky like a pixies and had obviously been died a bleach blonde colour with blue streaks in it.

Louise smiled widely at me and it was impossible not to smile back.

"Lou this is Danny" Niama said slipping her hand into mine "And Danny this is Louise"

"Hey Danny" Louise said shaking my hand, the one that wasn't holding Niama's.

"Hi. It's really nice to meet you" I said.

"So where are Mum and Elliot?" Niama asked Louise.

"They stayed at home. We've got to walk it back" she answered, then looking at me she added "But it's only about ten minutes away."

"Yeah that fine" I assured her.

As we walked the short way to the house I got to know Louise a little bit. She seemed like a really nice girl. In some ways her personality was like Niama's in others it wasn't. But it was nice to see them together. I could tell that they were very close and I knew that Niama missed her and the rest of her family.

"Here we are" said Niama stopping in front of a small-ish house. Louise opened the door with her key and we walked on through.

My heart was thudding as I stepped though the front door. "_Please let them like me. Please let them like me"_ I prayed.

"Mum?" Niama shouted.

"Niama! Oh it's so good to see you love!" A dark haired woman walked out of the living room and enveloped Niama in a giant bear hug.

"Hey Mum" Niama said grinning. She turned to me "Mum this is Danny" she said.

I smiled "It's lovely to meet you Ms McQueen" I said

"It's lovely to meet you too sweetheart" she said hugging me too.

Niama gave me a thumbs up behind her Mum's back.

Then a tall burley guy of about twenty seven came down the stairs.

"Elliot!" Niama squealed running over to and hugging her brother.

"Hi Sis" he smiled at her and then turned to me.

His eyes narrowed as he looked me up and down.

**Not too sure about this chapter. I changed it so many times. Hope that you all enjoyed it anyway!! Love Charl xxxxxx :D**


	17. Chapter 16

So very very sorry for the horrendous lack of updating!! Been really busy but will be updating more chapters now!! Happy new year everyone!! Love Charl x :D

Chapter sixteen – 

**Danny's POV – **

"Danny, I know my own Mum. I've seen her with my other boyfriends. She definitely likes you, Louise does too" Niama sat down on the bed, next to me.

I sighed "But what about Elliot?"

Niama didn't meet my gaze "Well we can work around him. I know that when he properly gets to know you he'll stop being such an asshole"

I seriously doubted that.

Ever since he clapped eyes on my Elliot's been giving me the evil eye. When we shook hands I swear he'd been trying to break my fingers!

And it's the way he watches me. It's like he's just waiting for me to slip up or do something that he can out against me!

I knew that he hated me and that there was nothing that me or Niama could say or do to change that.

I obviously tell her that though.

I put my arm around her "Don't worry. It'll be ok, maybe he'll be alright with me after a bit" I said.

"And maybe he won't" she mumbled.

"I don't care" I said stubbornly "he can't stop us from being together"

Niama smiled weakly and nodded.

I leaned forward and gently kissed her lips only for a few seconds before pulling away.

That was all that was needed to get us both going!

Putting her arms around my neck Niama pulled my lips back to hers. This kiss was a lot longer that the first and when we pulled away from each other we were both breathless.

I lay back on the bed and pulled Niama so that she was stretched out on top of me with my legs in between hers.

We kissed again and this kiss was even fiercer and more passionate than the last.

My hands moved to her jeans and started unzipping them.

Niama stopped kissing me "Danny don't" she was breathing heavily against my lips, which was just turning me on even more.

"Why not?" I demanded I demanded in a whisper.

"Cause what if someone hears us?" she started whispering too.

"So what? They probably know that we're doing it anyway" I started kissing her neck.

"No Danny really what I Elliot hears us? That's not really gonna make him like you more is it?" she pleaded.

"We'll….be really…..quiet" I whispered in between kisses.

"Yeah but we won't be. You know what we're like" she mumbled.

I moved my lips to hers again and kissed her, trying to communicate to her how much I wanted her through that kiss.

She started unbuttoning my shirt. I smirked as we continued kissing and my fingers moved to the zipper on her jeans again. This time Niama didn't pull away from me. She had finished with my shirt and had tossed it onto the floor. Her hands moved down my chest and to my abdomen. I slid her jeans off and started pulling up her top.

Suddenly the door crashed open and me and Niama pulled away from each other……….


	18. EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly's chapter 3

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!! :D Love Charl xxxx

EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly – Thankyou so much for the review. Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I'm really glad that you enjoyed the chapter. Here is the next one…dedicated to you!! Enjoy!! :D

dani6531 – I hate doing cliff-hangers… and I'm afraid here is another one. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thankyou so much for reviewing!! :D

Chapter Seventeen – 

_Niama's POV – _

We pulled away from each other, startled.

Someone was standing in the doorway, with their arms crossed tightly across their chest.

An especially pissed off looking person. Shit! Elliot!

The three of us were frozen for a few seconds.

I became _very _aware of Danny's hands being in slightly personal places and that neither of us had a lot of clothes on.

I slid off Danny and sat down properly on the bed in what I hope was in a 'dignity at all times' way.

"Erm….. Hi" I said my voice slightly higher than normal.

Elliot just looked at me unsmiling and then went back to glaring at Danny. His brown eyes narrowed into sharp slits.

I felt Danny wince beside me.

And that's when I got angry. I mean really really angry!!

What did Elliot think gave him the right to treat Danny like that? He hasn't done anything wrong!

I scowled at Elliot" Was there anything that you wanted?" I asked him my teeth gritted.

He turned to me "Yeah Mum says that her and Louise are going out tomorrow so it should just be us three" he sneered "I'll make sure that that's a LOT of fun!!" he made his way out of the room, still sniggering.

I hot up and slammed the door behind him.

I turned back to Danny. He was biting his lip worriedly.

"Eurgh" Don't worry about him Dan, he's just trying to be annoying!"

Danny frowned.

"Why does he hate me so much?" he suddenly burst out.

I dropped down onto the bed beside him. "Oh Dan" I put my arms around him " He doesn't hate you. He just needs to get to know you".

"I don't think that he wants to" Danny mumbled.

"But it's like you said. He can't stop us from being together" I stood up "I'm going to get ready for bed"

I grabbed my pj's and my toiletries and went into the bathroom. On my way out I bumped into Elliot. I gave him my worst look and stalked past him back into my room.

Danny was already in bed, just wearing his boxers. I turned the light off and clambered in beside him.

He pulled me closer so that I was lying across his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

I felt him kiss my hear "Night Niama" he whispered.

"G'night Danny" I answered and closed my eyes even though I was sure that I would be able to sleep. There were too many thoughts and worries circling my head that I couldn't get calm enough to sleep.

I gradually heard Danny's breathing deepen, showing that he was asleep but I just couldn't drop off.

Suddenly I heard the door opening and light streamed into the room. I sat up carefully not wanting to wake Danny.

Elliot popped his head around the door and whispered "Niama, could you come into my room for a minute please?"


	19. dannyj09 and sweetdreams101's Chapter

Helloooooooooooo! Wow, feels forever since I updated, sorry for the long wait on this chapter, for some reason my internet wouldn't let me on fan fiction, but now I've got it sorted so it's all good

Hope you all enjoy this chapter anyways ... it's taken me this long to update it so you'd better XD

Loves you all from Charl xxxxxx

Thank you to both dannyj09 and 101 for reviewing chapter seventeen, you guys are awesome! I've dedicated this chapter to both of you!

Chapter Eighteen – 

I entered Elliot's room 5 minutes later. He was sitting on his computer chair when I went in and gestured at me to sit on his bed.

"Could you make this quick please I'd like to go to sleep some time tonight" I said coldly sitting down.

Elliot looked at me for a few seconds and then took a deep breath. "I want you to break up with your boyfriend" he said in a firm, sure voice.

My mouth fell open. I waited for him to laugh or tell me that it was a joke or something. But he just stared back at me solemnly, not even cracking a smile.

"You're joking?" I spluttered in disbelief. He shook his head.

"But why?" I asked "what had Danny even done?"

Elliot sighed "Its not what he's done, it's what he could do" he said; speaking to me as if he was talking to the severely deranged or like he was the Wise Wizard of the forest or something. If he had a beard I expect he would have been stroking it.

I felt anger flare up inside me. "And what is that supposed to even mean?" I asked, my voice rising slightly.

"Oh come on Niama, what would you expect a guy like him to do?" he said, starting to look irritated.

I scowled "Oh, so sorry but am I am man? How the hell should I know? Could you please enlighten me and stop talking in riddles!" I hiss, getting angrier by the second. "And hang on what do you mean _guys like him_?" I was so angry now that I was shaking. God I wanted to throttle him, the little toerag!

Elliot suddenly stood up and towered over me looking nearly as angry as I felt. "What do you think I mean _guys like him_?" he yelled "He's a stupid bloody rockstar! He's just trying to get a cheap shag out of you. You don't mean anything to him! Sooner rather than later, he's dump you for some blonde slut and where will you be then? He'll chew you up and then spit you straight back out. Can't you bloody see? HE'S USING YOU!"

I stared up at him, shocked. When I was finally able to speak, my voice was shaking.

"Using me? So that's all that you think I'm worth? Just someone to get a_ cheap shag_ out of?" Tears ran silently down my face.

"No Niama this isn't through any fault of yours. It's his, all his! He's the one who led you on, and he'll be the one to dump you when the new girl comes along. These celebrities are all the same. He's just using you for the sex!" Elliot's voice was rising again.

I stood up, my anger back with a vengeance, but somehow I was calm.

"Well you know what Elliot? That guy who is _using me _happens to mean a hell of a lot to me. What do you think gives you the right to stand there and judge him? You have been vile to Danny ever since we arrived here but enough is enough. He has not said one thing against you so doesn't that go to show what kind of a person he is? And I'll tell you something else, not once has he even laid a finger on me never mind abuse me like Josh did." More tears escape down my cheeks but I don't bother brushing them away.

Elliot glared at me. "This has nothing to do with Josh..." he started but I interrupt him.

"If it has nothing to do with Josh then why is Danny paying for what he did?"

"I don't know what you mean" Elliot said coldly.

"Oh I think you do! You got tricked into liking and trusting Josh as much as the rest of us did. And now you're making up for that by taking it out on Danny." I said.

Elliot looked at me for a minute before saying in a low, harsh voice "This has nothing to do with Josh. This is to do with you and _Danny_" he sneered when he said his name "This is to do with the fact that you are brainwashed into thinking that that twat actually cares about you. He'll just break your heart, and you're too thick to see it! In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he's been shagging some other girl all along"

I open my mouth to shout something furiously back at him when we both jump at the sound of a loud cough coming from the doorway.

Both me and Elliot looked up to see Danny standing there. And he looked as mad as hell!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen– 

Danny's POV:

I stepped through the doorway and coughed loudly. I was so angry I was actually shaking. Niama and Elliot both whirled around at the sound.

There was a moment of absolute silence. You could have cut the tension with a knife. Niama was looking worriedly between me and Elliot, biting her lip, obviously wondering what to do.

I took a deep breath to steady myself and then smiled at Niama. "Would you be able to give me and Elliot a few minutes alone please I'd like to talk to him in private?"

She nodded and left the room wiping her eyes; I reached out and gently touched her arm as she walked past me. She shut the door behind her.

I looked back at Elliot, he was looking anywhere but me. "Listen I don't know what you heard…." He started to say.

"No Elliot you listen, I heard everything you said about me just now, and quite frankly I'm pretty pissed about it" I just about managed to keep my voice steady and calm, but inside I was boiling with anger. Elliot didn't react so I went on "despite what you may think I am NOT using Niama for the sex, I'm with her because she is a lovely, fantastic girl and one of the bravest people I know. There is so much more to our relationship than just sex" I said.

"Oh yeah like what? I saw you sobering over her earlier" he sneered

I sighed "I know that must have looked pretty bad but that's what couples do isn't it? Get close to each other? And I know that it must have been weird seeing your little sister getting personal with someone, I'd feel the same about my sister! But I swear that I would never hurt Niama, I don't think I ever could. And even if I am just a 'stupid bloody rockstar' I'm still human and I would never mess her around".

Elliot just snorted.

I shook my head "I know that you don't believe me and I don't know what to do to change that but your gonna have to get used to me and Niama being together, I'm not going anywhere" Elliot didn't say anything just glared at the floor. "So can we at least try to get along for Niama's sake?"

Elliot was silent for a few seconds before he turned to me "fine" he said "but believe me when I say this, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for her. And if you even so much as think of hurting her, you will live to regret it and that's a promise"

And with that he got up and left the room. I stood there for a few seconds as Elliot's words still rang through my ears. And in that moment I made myself a promise. That I would never give Elliot reason to carry out his threat. I won't ever hurt Niama. Ever.

I'd die first


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty – 

Kate's POV:

Meanwhile…..

Kyle looked deep into my eyes as he spoke to me, his fingers entwined with mine.

"I'm really sorry Kate; I don't know how to say this in the least hurtful way possible. But I just don't think that we're working out, we're not right for each other anymore. I don't know how it happened. I'm so sorry…."

"Wait a second! You're breaking up with me?" I interrupted in shock.

"Well yeah I don't know what's happened to us, I just don't seem to make you happy anymore. I think that this is best for the both of us" he said looking at me sympathetically.

To hell with that! I don't need his fake sympathy. I don't need him at all!

"Yeah fine. Whatever." I said angrily getting to my feet.

"Wait" Kyle grabbed my arm "I don't want to leave us on a bad note; I mean we're still friends aren't we?"

I just gave him the dirtiest look I could muster and pulled my arm away. Turning on my heel I exited the Starbucks, trying to walk as if I didn't have a care in the world.

Who am I kidding? I've just been dumped by someone I never even liked. Who I'd only been going out with as a distraction from…. other things.

I supposed it was a good thing, in a way, that me and Kyle were finished. I was sick and tired of pretending that Kyle was something that he wasn't. Sick of pretending that every time me and Kyle had done it that it was _him _that I was with instead. It was _him_ that was filling my thoughts every hours of everyday.

But I couldn't have _him_, because _he _happened to be in love with one of my best friends.

Yep, step forward Danny Jones!

I was through with pretending that what I felt for Danny was mere attraction. It didn't stretch as far as love oh no. Lust was maybe the right word. But whatever it was _something _was there. Something that hadn't been there with any of the other guys I have dated. Certainly not with Kyle!

'_**If only he could be mine'**_


	22. Chapter 21

Would just like to say a massive THANKYOU to my lovely reviewers….

FlyingZoe,

Keanna Black,

the-perfect-devil,

Shaz1123

and xKCliciousx

(if I missed anyone I'm veerrrry sorry)

You guys are all amazing and without you guys I wouldn't have much of a fic. Thank you for your kind words and inspiration. Basically, I BLOODY LOVE YOU ALL XD 3

Hope you enjoy Love Charl xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Twenty One – 

Niama's POV:

It's been three weeks since my slightly disastrous trip back home. After Dan and Elliot had their little talk they had been strangely civil to each other. Although on the outside it probably looked like they were getting on fine I could tell there was a slight strain in their shaky friendship. I hadn't asked either of them what was said between them, to be honest I don't want to know, it's none of my business. But something had happened between them, and whatever it was it was …. Strange; it's like Danny's scared of Elliot now or something. And it's as awkward as hell!

I tried my best not to think of it as me and Danny sat in the heavy afternoon traffic on our way to Tom and Gio's. Gio had rang me this morning saying that she had something important to tell me. So I had agreed to go down to see her after my morning shift at work.

"Any idea what it's about" I asked Danny. We had been stuck in the same spot for about half an hour and judging by Danny's face he was obviously getting pretty annoyed. I'd only seen him really angry a couple of times and believe me, it is not a pretty sight.

"Nope no idea" he answered "Tom didn't say what ts actually was that he wanted to tell us when he texted me, just to get down there as soon as we could. Which won't be very soon at the rate of this fucking traffic."

Luckily the roads cleared up not much later. Even so we arrived at Tom and Gio's an hour after we had originally planned. I practically ran up their drive, cursing under my breath. Why can we not arrive on time for anything? I knocked on the door, Tom answered, his face flushed with excitement. "Quick quick come inside, we've all been waiting for you" he said, ushering us into the living room like a mother hen. Harry was sitting on the sofa with his girlfriend Izzy,being gooey as usual . Grace and Dougie were there too playing on the Wii.

"Is this some sort of couples meeting or something?" I asked Gio as she slipped into the room.

"Ooooooh are we gonna have an orgy?" Dougie laughed tearing his eyes away from Mario Kart with an excited expression.

"You wish Doug" said Tom. "No, this is serious. Me and Gio have some important news to tell you."

There was a long pause.

"Bloody hell you're not pregnant are you?" Izzy suddenly screeched.

Tom and Gio laughed "No no no, of course not" Tom said "Me and G are getting married!"

There was a few seconds of silence, then Grace squealed, yes people squealed, and ran over to them to give them a massive hug. Then everyone went a bit mental. Danny was hugging Tom, but as he said later 'in a manly way' pfffffft. Me and Izzy sort of grabbed Gio and started doing some sort of dancing/jumping madly around the room thing, Harry started complaining that there was something in his eye and and Dougie were sitting there grinning like an idiot. I think everyone got a bit emotional. Grace and Izzy were in floods and even I had tears in my eyes. It seriously was the best thing ever!


	23. Keanna Black and xKCliciousx

Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews - you guys are amazing and make my day. Thank you also to those people why may be reading this fic, reviews make me happy hint hint XD Heres the next chapter ENJOY. Love Charl xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keanna Black – Thank you so much for the review, I'm really glad you liked the chapter, hope you enjoy the next one :D x

xKCliciousx – THANKYOU again for reviewing! (yes I do have to thank you because you are an amazing reviewer) And thank you also for naming a character after me that's a really nice thing to do, I feel special *sniffs* Anyways I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoy reading this one Love love x

Chapter Twenty Two –

Kate's POV:

**2 weeks later, at Tom and Gio's engagement party…..**

"Kate I don't feel very well, I'm going home" Niama said.

I glanced at the clock in the living room "Niama it's only half ten" I replied

"_Silly cow" _I thought. _"Probably can't handle her drink"._

"Yeah I know but I really do feel awful" she looked around the room. "I dunno where Dans got too, could you tell him I felt ill and went home?"

"Yeah sure" I mumbled vaguely. She smiled and hugged me goodbye before stumbling through the door.

"_Yeah thanks for giving me your germs love" _I thought rolling my eyes at her retreating back.

I scanned the room, looking for decent guys to lure. No guy caught my eye but that didn't surprise me, there was only one guy that I was hankering over!

I spotted Grace and Dougie dancing like morons on the other side of the room. I smiled. At least they were cute together.

I still couldn't help feeling bitter towards Danny and Niama, I mean ever since I'd first laid eyes on Danny I'd got the hots for him. The fact of the matter was that I was almost sick with jealousy for Niama and I know it was affecting our friendship. But come on can you blame me? All my life I'd been stuck with the, yeah sure, sweet and nice guys but they weren't anything special. And then Danny comes along, the type of guy that I know I have been waiting all my life for, and Niama gets him first! What does she have that I don't? Except 32 DD's?

"Life really is poo" I muttered under my breath.

Giving up on the man hunting I sighed and went to the kitchen to get another drink. On my way back I passed the stairs. I saw Danny sitting at the top of them, looking gorgeous as usual, with his phone to his ear. He suddenly cursed and flipped it shut.

He spotted me "Oh hey Kate, have you seen Niama?" he asked me.

"She felt ill so she went home" I answered.

He frowned "she might have told me! And now she's not answering her phone!" he grumbled irritably.

He stood up and disappeared upstairs.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, biting my lip, deliberating something.

Then grinning wickedly I started up after him…

**EEEEPPPPPPP :0**


	24. Chapter 23!

So once again thank you so much to all of you who reviewed, you are all incredible. It was seriously amazing. I posted the last chapter at about half twelve last night and woke up this morning to four reviews. Now that what I call amazing, and it's all down to you guys. So thank you, thank you THANK YOU! If I could hug you all I would!

Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Argh! Please don't hate me for it

Love love loveeeeee from Charl xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mystery00Meat – Hellooo, thank you for the review, hope you're enjoying it, and yes it is starting to get a little bit naughty ;) Hope you enjoy xx

Keanna Black – Thank you so much for reviewing again. You are a star. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too. And urgh Kate is a nasty nasty person! Xx

FlyingZoe – Thank you for the review, glad you enjoyed the chapter, hope you like this one xx

xKCliciousx –Thank you so much for all of the reviews, it really is so amazing of you to keep reviewing like this. It is so nice of you, and pleeeeease update your fic soon, I will die if you don't And its ok for dedicating it to you, you really do deserve it Hope you enjoy the chapter. Xxxxx

Ohhhhhh also to everyone if you are reading check out **xKCliciousx****'s** fic**I Should've Known****. **It really is amazing and she is working so hard on it and deserves more views and reviews so please please could you take just a few minutes of your time to take a look at it? I will update lots and lots if you do. Promise :D xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Twenty Three – 

**Grace's POV:**

"No idea where Kates got to" I said to Dougie as he pretended to not be looking down my top.

"I dunno" he said and then started grinning at me like a little, drunken, horny child. "Wanna go upstairs for a bit?" he said winking.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't hide my smile. "Ok ok, if we really have to" I teased him, sighing theatrically.

He took my hand and led me upstairs. He started kissing me as we got to the top. We somehow made it down the landing and stumbled into a random room, still kissing.

We suddenly pulled apart when we heard someone gasp.

"Oh sorry! We didn't realise this room was tak….en" I trailed off.

There was a couple in the bed, under the covers. They had obviously been getting up to naughtiness. They had both sat up when we came bursting in.

But that wasn't what made be stop.

It was who was in the bed that halted me in my tracks.

"Oh shit!" the guy exclaimed, in the northern accent I had come to know so well.

It was Danny!

But the worst was yet to come. Because the girl who was next to him was just as recognisable. I didn't need to hear her voice to clarify who she was.

I didn't want to believe this was happening. I just wanted to blink and the world would turn the right way round, would go back to normal.

But I knew that it wouldn't. I knew that it was true.

Simply because it was so crazy and so awful that it had to be.

I just about managed to choke out in a broken whisper.

"Kate?"


	25. Chapter 24

Ello ello ello I'm baaaack. Good grief can't believe how long it's been since I updated, I had severe writers block (meh) and seeing as this chapter is quite important I really wanted to get this right. So her it is my lovely's, chapter twenty four. Hope you all enjoy it.

Thank you also to everyone who reviewed the last chapter…. Mystery00Meat, Keanna Black and xKCliciousx. But a special thanks to xKCliciousx for being an awesomely loyal reviewer by not giving up on my story even if it has taken me ages to update :S

Also thanks to all of those who are just reading my fic, but reviews are nice too hint hint?

Sooooo anyways here is the new chapter, hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D

Much love! Charl xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Twenty Four-

**Danny's POV:**

It was like I couldn't control myself. Like someone, or something had taken over my body, working me like some sick puppet. I knew that what I was doing was wrong but I'd drunk a lot, and so has she.

Looking back I can't believe how id kissed her, touched her, did…. other things with her. Thinking of it now makes me feel sick.

But I couldn't stop myself. She'd smelt so good and her skin was so soft. And she seemed to really want me. And so I took her, without thinking of any of the consequences. All I cared about at that time was that she wanted me and I wanted, well I just wanted to feel someone. Niama wasn't there, and Kate was.

But then the door crashed open and my whole world fell to pieces around me….

_Dougie's POV:_

I sat at the bottom of the stairs with my head in my hands. My whole body just felt numb.

How could he have done this? Danny's one of my best mates, I know him; at least I thought I did. The Danny I knew wouldn't have done this.

And what about Niama? This is gonna kill her; she loves him more than anything. And now he's done this. And for what? Some blonde slut?

It was now three in the morning; all of the party guests had left leaving me, Tom, Gio, Grace, Harry, Izzy and Danny. Katie or Kate, whatever her name was left not long after me and Grace walked in on her and Danny. Dan was still upstairs. The coward!

I felt a surge of anger towards him. How could he have done this? He has a girlfriend who loves and trusts him. But now he's betrayed her. Betrayed her like Frankie betrayed me. I'm happy with Grace now, I love her, but the echo of hurt that I felt when Frankie left me still cuts deep. And now it feels like her and Danny are one and the same.

I suddenly heard noises from the top of the stairs. I looked up to see Danny walking down them, his face pale and his eyes red and puffy. This worried me instantly. Had he been crying? Danny never cries!

He got to the bottom of the stairs and looked down at me.

"Where's Grace?" he asked me, his voice croaking a little.

"Living room" I said.

Danny turned to the closed door and started towards it. His hand on the doorknob he turned back to me where I was still sitting.

There was fear in his eyes, he knew what was coming.

Closing his eyes, as if in pain, he took a deep breath and opened the door. I heard all conversation cease as he entered the room. I got up and sidled in after him. I should probably be there to restrain Grace just in case she started chucking things at him.

No one seemed to even notice me walk into the room, all eyes were on Danny. I took a seat next to Grace and slid my hand into hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Everyone continued staring at Danny and he looked uncertainly back. The whole scene would have been comical if it wasn't se serious. The silence was getting oppressive. I wondered who would speak first out of Danny and Grace or whether Grace would move straight on to the physical attack.

Tom suddenly jumped up gabbling "I'm gonna make some tea. Who wants tea?" before ducking

quickly out of the room. I knew he was only leaving to escape the tension. Tom hates confrontation.

"Errrm, let's go see if he needs any help guys" Gio said to Harry and Izzy and they all left after Tom. I could see Gio blinking tears out if her eyes as she left and I knew she was thinking the same as me. What was this all going to do to Niama?

Danny finally sat down, throwing himself into an armchair; he ran a hand nervously through his hair. I could see that he was shaking but he looked Grace straight in the eye when he spoke.

"I don't know why I did this" he said quietly "I have no excuse except that I am a stupid fucking idiot"

"I love Niama more than anything, more than I ever thought I could love anything. She means everything to me and I feel sick thinking about what I have done because I know how much it will hurt her. I hate myself more than you could ever hate me , more than you could imagine and I wish I could take it back but I can't and its killing me" his voice cracked on the last few words and I saw him quickly wipe a tear off his cheek.

There was silence; I think Danny was waiting for Grace to say something. Eventually Grace spoke, her voice not full of anger as I thought it would be but merely with sadness.

"I don't hate you Danny, I don't think I could ever hate you, you've been a good friend to me and, ignoring what happened tonight, you've been as good a boyfriend to Niama as you could have been." She paused, as if trying to find the right words before continuing. "Before you met her Dan she was a mess, I don't think you realised when you first met her just how bad she was. In the first two years after Josh she hardly ate, she hardly slept; it was like part of her had died. And I couldn't do anything about it; all I could do was watch as my best friend slowly crumbled away. We tried everything. The doctors suggested pills, therapy, counselling, but none of them worked. She took anything the doctor gave her, she would talk to people if they spoke to her but it was like the fight had gone out of her."

"I don't know if she ever told you this Dan but the baby she was going to have? It was a boy. And she hates herself for what Josh did, for not being strong enough to protect the baby. She hates herself because she lived while her son didn't. She tried to kill herself you know" and I heard Danny's sharp intake of breath when Grace said that. Her eyes were brimming with tears. "I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad Dan; I'm telling you this to thank you. If it wasn't for you I don't know what state she would be in now."

"She's my best friend" Grace sobbed "she's like a sister to me. I don't want her to be hurt all over again because of this. She has to know but I don't think I can be the one to tell her Danny. I don't think I can take looking into her eyes and seeing her die all over again. So I'm giving you one week Danny, one week to tell her what happened or I will. As much as I don't want to be the one, it's better off from me than Kate" And with that Grace got to her feet and stumbled out of the room leaving me and Danny to stare at each other in shock both of us knowing that at some point in the next week the mother of all bombshells was going to go off.


	26. Chapter 25!

Helllooooooooo everyone, hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, even though it took me so long to update I still got some lovely reviews off some lovely people

xKCliciousx – Thank youuuu again for reviewing, I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter, and here's the next updation. Really hope you put up some more of your own fics soon as well, I can't wait to see what happens between eve and Doug xxxxxx

Mystery00Meat – Thank you so much for the lovely review, I'm glad that you liked the chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!

FlyingZoe - Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy, I'm glad you liked the last one** :D**

So here it is my lovelys, Chapter twenty five, I never planned on having this fic so long but ah well. I'm planning on ending it fairly soon, but I've got a sequel planned so watch this space! I'm not too sure on this chapter to be honest, I just wanted to put Niama's POV in so we can tell how she's feeling through all of this.

So anyways, thank you soooooooo much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I hope you all liked it And here's the next one, I'll be updating as soon as I can.

Also thanks to everyone who is reading, feel free to comment ;)

Love you alllllll. Charl xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Twenty Five – 

_Five days later…_

**Niama's POV:**

_Please leave a message after the beep_

I sighed "Hey Dan it's me. I'm just ringing erm …..again to see if you're ok. You seem a bit off about something. Could you please ring me back when you get this? It would be really great to hear your voice. Thanks. I Love You".

I put the phone down and buried my head in my hands.

"I don't know what to do" I whispered to myself.

Something was wrong with Danny but I don't know what. I tried to recall something that I did wrong. Was it something I said? Or did? Surely Danny wouldn't be angry with me for leaving the party early? No, he knew I was ill. It wasn't like him to go in a mood over something like that. And why hadn't he come to see me to make sure I was ok? Normally I'd only have to sneeze and he's fussing over me like someone's Grandma. So why he isn't even a little bit concerned that I was so ill that I had to leave a party? I mean this is me we're talking about, the girl that can down a pint of Fosters in eight seconds!

Maybe I'm just being paranoid? But as much as I would love to believe that my gut instinct is telling me that is a load of crap. Something is seriously wrong. I haven't spoken to him for five days, in all the time we have been together, even at the beginning we have never gone more than two days without speaking to each other.

SO WHY IS DANNY SUDDENLY IGNORING ME?

I stared at the phone, willing it to ring, needing it to be Danny on the other end, telling me that it was ok and the he loved me, like he used to.

But it didn't ring. No matter how much I wanted it to, it didn't.

And the silence cut through me like a knife…


	27. mel2403's Chapter

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey guys, Charl again with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long, ahem again, I've been such a busy bee. But because I love you all and you are all amazing I have written half of the next chapter, I just need to finish it and then type it up which shouldn't take too long so the next chapter should (fingers crossed) be up soon.

Anyways thank you thank you to all of my gorgeous reviewers. I loves you all very much

Hope you enjoy this chapter :D

Toodles! Charl xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :D

Mystery00Meat – Thaaaaank yooooou so much for reviewing again you lovely thing you, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I really hope you like this one too

Shaz1123 – Thanks for the review again :D and thank you so much, I hope you enjoy this one!

FlyingZoe – Thank you again for reviewing and I know, Danny will get his ass into gear soon and do something :)

xKCliciousx – THANK YOU so much again for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed it m'lovely. And yeah I get what you mean, not a massive lot happens in the last chapter, but hopefully this chapter and the next should get more exciting :D xxxxxxxx

mel2403 – Good grief I come on one day and no more reviews and suddenly BAM! XD So thank you sooooo much for the great reviews, I think for that you deserve a dedication And I'm really glad you enjoy my fic. And team Danny? Ooooooh yes :D

_Chapter Twenty Six – _

Kate's POV:

My room. Alone. Once again.

Seems like this is the only place I spend my time anymore. The only place I can go to escape the accusatory glares if Grace, and now, Amelia (yep she is in on it too) Grace seems to have told the whole world and his wife. Even though it's my business. Nosy cow!

The only person who doesn't seem to know is Niama. Looks like neither Grace nor Danny have had the balls to tell her, not that I'm complaining. When she does eventually find out I'm in for a royal arse kicking!

I'm fine with her not knowing for now. It just means that there is at least one person in the flat who doesn't treat me like a leper. But despite this I don't seem to be able to be around Niama anymore. I find it hard. It's not that I feel _bad_; to be honest I don't at all. I don't even regret what happened between me and Danny. It's just… I don't like being around her, looking at her, knowing that whatever happens next, she will be more likely than me to get Danny. That, at least, has been made obvious by his complete lack of communication with me. And to be honest… that hurts like hell.

I can't blame him for that though. What we did was amazing…for me but for him? I was probably just a one night stand. Just another girl to add to the massed ranks. He doesn't need me.

He just wants her.

From what I have gathered from the brief conversations me and Niama have held she hasn't heard from Danny in a few days, which has worried her. She thinks it's something she's done wrong! Just wait til she finds out. She'll realise the sun doesn't shine out of his backside!

I knew this would hurt her. A lot. Maybe more than it did with Josh. At least with him she had known it was coming. But with Danny, she won't even see it until it hits her between the eyes.

So why is it that that doesn't bother me?

I sighed and then heaved myself off my bed. All the others should be out by now, both Grace and Niama at work and Amelia probably with her boyfriend Jed. I could do with getting out; maybe a walk would do me some good. Opening my bedroom door a crack I listened for voices. Silence. Good, it must be safe. At least now I'd be able to walk out the front door without being verbally harassed. I grabbed my sandals and stuffed them on my feet before making my way to the front door.

I opened it and was just about to step out the door when I stopped in my tracks. Because standing there with his fist raised as if about to knock the door, looking completely gorgeous despite the dark circles under his eyes was Danny.

And he looked just as surprised to see me as I was to see him!

**Hope you all liked it :D xxxxxxxx**


	28. The End of the World

Yooooooooo dudes :D Sorry sorry sorrrrrrry once again for taking ages to update. I should be put on the naughty list this year. Doesn't really help matters however when my laptop is complete shite but never mind. Here it is finally. Chapter twenty seven. I hope you all enjoy it m'lovelys. The next one should be up fairly soon as I've nearly finished writing it :D

Thank you soooooooo much once again to all of my lovely reviewers. 84 reviews OMG! Let's see if we can push it up to 90 ;) haha.

So anyways hope you all like the chapter and to those reading but not reviewing don't be shy XD Reviews make my day.

Love love from Charl xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :D 3

Mel2403 – Thank you sooooo much for the review, I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter And you don't need to thank me for the dedication, you deserved it cause you are an amazing reviewer :D Hope you like the chapter.

xKCliciousx – Thanks so much for another lovely review I really hope you enjoy this chapter. And please please update your fic soon, I'm sooooo excited about what will happen next :D xxxxxx

_Chapter Twenty Seven – _

**Danny's POV:**

So this is it. Day six. One fucking day left. One day until my whole life falls apart.

One day until the end of the world. Whether it's me or Grace who tells her, Niama is going to have to find out the truth eventually. And when she does there is no way on this earth that she is ever going to forgive me. This is going to destroy us. 'I really think this could be… the end of the world'. Funny isn't it? How writing them at the time these were just lyrics. But now they mean something more.

What the hell am I going to do? I can't tell her I just can't! Not because I think she will hate me, I don't think Niama is even capable of hate, but because I know how much this will hurt her. And she has had more than her fair share of pain already in her life. And now there's more to some. But that isn't fair! Isn't life supposed to have a balance? Everyone being equal, having equal happiness and equal suffering? Why is it that some people have to suffer more than others? And if there really is a God then why is there so much bad in the world? I thought I was a good guy. A good son, brother, friend. I gave to charity, I only occasionally slept with hookers and that was before Niama. But now I've done something unforgivable. And I've only got myself to blame. I couldn't hate Kate for this. What she did was awful but that doesn't make me blameless. It just makes me even worse; I slept with one of my girlfriends best friends!

Lately I've been getting more and more tempted to take the cowards way out. To just not say anything to Niama and let Grace break the bad news.

But I can't.

I'm scared as hell about telling Niama what I did, but I know that I'm the one to do it. The only one. I just have to face up to what I did and be a man. Even though by doing so I will be more or less throwing away the most important thing in my life. And I know I have to do it now. I was far from ready but I only have one day left and I know that if I left it any longer I will chicken out.

So this is what left me standing at her door. Trying to hold it together. Trying not to break down. I feel like a man being led to the gallows, but this isn't quite the same. This isn't how I imagined death would feel. There's no finality in what awaits me.

This feels much more like torture.

I raise a shaking hand, form a fist, and knock the door three times. My heart was thudding so hard I felt lightheaded. And then the door opened and my stomach plummeted to the floor. It wasn't Niama as I expected standing there. It was Kate.

This is a thousand times worse than I thought it would be. I didn't know Kate was still living with Niama. I thought that she would have moved out long ago. How the hell am I supposed to tell Niama with Kate here? How am I supposed to tell her that I was unfaithful when the girl I slept with was still living under her roof?

God….. I am in so much shit.

**Hope everyone enjoy the chapter :D What does yous think? xxxxxxxxxxx**


	29. xKCliciousx's Chapter :

How's it going duuuuudes (felt very Bill and Ted for a minute there). Everyone have a good Christmas and New Year?

One again I am so so so so so so sooorrriiiiiii for my shocking lack of updates, I really am terrible *Hangs head in shame* To be honest I have been having a kind of tough couple of months, all sorts of stuff seem to have gone wrong lately. But I won't bore you lovely people with my shitty problems, things are getting all good nows anyways Thank you so much though to you guys who have been holding their interest, you guys are legend, especially to **xKCliciousx **for being such an awesome and loyal reviewer And please if there are any silent readers here then opinions, comments or even criticism (as long as its constructive) is much much appreciated.

**xKCliciousx – **Heyyyy, I'm glad you liked the chapter, thank you sooo much for reviewing. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter, I'm dedicating it to you cos you is lovely Oh and please please update your fic Foolish soon, I'm really loving it sooo much and I really have to find out what happens to Eve next, you left us on a cliff-hanger you mean thing :P Much loves xxxxx

mel2403 – Thank you so much for reviewing again, it really does mean a lot to me that you like it. Heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy. And yea Danny is a bad boy, I think that's one of the reasons he is so attractive, he seems like such a naughty boy in real life :D xxxx

Mystery00Meat – Hey, thanks for reviewing again, I'm glad you liked the chapter, and here is the next one, sorry it took so long xxxx

_Chapter Twenty Eight – _

**Niama's POV:**

Work was dragging today.

I was doing the morning shift and since it was a Thursday the place was dead. I spent most of my morning listening to a customer (who was completely wasted by the way despite it being so early in the day) ramble on about her divorce problems. So you can understand how relieved I was when 12 o'clock came and I could get my bored arse back home. I definitely prefer to work when it's busy. Although its sometimes hectic that's good, keeps me occupied . And it keeps my mind off things and seeing as my mind is pretty full right now of things that I don't want to think about it hadn't been a good day.

Today all I could think about was Danny. I still hadn't heard from him and it's been nearly a week. As the morning had passed I was getting more and more worried about him. I want to make things better but I don't know how. Should I leave it, and let him come to me? But what is he doesn't? What if the silence between us keeps on stretching on and on until the day finally comes when we don't have anything left of us anymore. When neither of us cares anymore. When it's over.

God I don't want that. I love him, more than anything. But what else is there to do? I can't keep ringing and ringing him. I won't. I've even tried going round his house countless numbers of times but each and every time he isn't in. Or at least he is pretending that he isn't. If I don't back down then he will start thinking that I am one of those weird clingy girls who need their boyfriends to ring them every five minutes otherwise that means that they are cheating on them. I don't want to scare him away. I don't want to lose him. Even though sometimes it feels like I already have.

As I stepped out of the back doors of the restaurant I realised with dismay that it was raining. Dammit I didn't think to bring an umbrella and my jacket didn't have a hood! It was lucky I only lived about 5 minutes away. Even though I walked home as fast as I could by the time I got to the flat I was drenched. I fished my key out of my pocket but because my fingers were so numb and wet I dropped them clumsily into a puddle. I bent down to pick them up and it was as I was straightening up that I noticed parked by the pavement was a shiny black BMW. My heart skipped a beat. It was Danny's car! I was sure of it. Suddenly it felt like everything was going to be ok. I practically flew inside, up the stairs to the second floor and to the front door of the flat. Using my key I opened the door and stepped inside. The first room you go into when you enter is the living room. And so the first thing I saw when I stepped inside was Danny sitting on the sofa with Kate next to him. And he was quite possibly the best thing I've seen all week. I very nearly ran across the room and jumped on him right then and there but I knew that I had to play it cool. He hadn't spoken to me all week after all and I didn't want to be a push over.

"Hey" I smiled at him, while I tried not to squeal like a school girl.

A short silence filled the air before he spoke. "Hello" he mumbled smiling awkwardly.

And that was the first sign that I noticed of something being wrong. I looked from Kate, who had barely looked at me never mind said hello, to Danny. They both wore matching expressions of worry and tension. And then I looked more closely at Kate. Had she been crying? But Kate never cried. Never. Not even in year two when one of the older kids gave her massive Chinese burns on each wrist. So what could be so bad that has made _Kate _cry? Oh please God don't let something bad have happened. Grace, Amelia, Dougie Tom…. Please let them all be ok.

"What's wrong?" I asked my heart beating like a drum. They just looked briefly at each other, then back at me. Neither of them said anything but their expressions changed to one of fear.

I started shaking. "Please guys tell me, what's wrong, what's happened? Don't just stare at me like that, something must have happened because you're both behaving like someone has died".

Danny shook his head "no-one's died Niama" he said his voice sounding hoarse, like he hadn't used it in a while. My rush of relief was quickly over taken by one of confusion.

"So what's wrong then? Danny where have you been for the past week I've been trying to contact you but all I've got back is nothing" Danny didn't say anything just stared at the floor.

"Danny please what's wrong? Why won't either of you talk to me?" I frowned.

Finally Danny raised him eyes up to look at me. He took a deep breath. "Niama ….." he started but was interrupted by the sudden and very noisy arrival of Grace and co. (i.e. Dougie, Tom, Gio, Harry, Izzy, Amelia and Amelia's boyfriend). They almost crashed through the front door all talking fit to bust and making such a racket they didn't even realise we were here at first. But after a couple of seconds they all managed to take the room in and a sudden silence filled the room. I have to say it was the weirdest couple of seconds of my life. They all literally stared at me, then Danny and Kate, and then back at me again. It would have been funny if it hadn't been so freaky. Then Dougie spoke up.

"Oh shit Dan, you've told her haven't you?"

**Hope you all liked the chapter. Sorry again for not updating as often as I should. I know I'm a shit head, please forgives me? *attempts cute face* XD**

**Love you all. From Charl xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	30. Author's Note :D

Heyyyy you guys, Charl here. Just to let you all know, cause I forgot to in the last chapter that the next chapter (chapter ) will probably be the last one of this fic. HOWEVER I have decided to do a sequel :D Gotta say I am massive excited. It's all planned I've just got to finish 'Teardrops on my guitar' cause it feels like it's not going to ever get finished and its annoying me so I wanna get it out the way and then I will concentrate on the' Met This Boy' sequel. Should I let you know what it's called? Hmmm dunno, might just leave it as a surprise :P So I thought I would let you all know a bit in advance. The next chapter is nearly done, it will probably be up this week but if not then that's probably only because I really want to get it right, it being the last chapter and quite an important one and all that.

I'll do the proper thank yous in the next chapter but for now THANK YOU sooooo ridiculously much to anyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really do love you guys so much and my fics would be nothing without your constant enthusiasm, encouragement and inspiration. And so I am going to dedicate the next chapter to _**EVERYONE **_who has ever read or reviewed my fic. You guys are the fucking BOMB!

Be updating soon.

Lots and lots of love and muchos kisses from Charl xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	31. EVERYONE'S CHAPTER! :D

Heyyyyy guys, first off I just wanted to say that I am so soo sooooo sorry for being such a crap fanficker and not updating for ages. I have just been so busy it's been ridic and I've had a lot to deal with atm. Plus it has taken ages to write this chapter and I really really wanted to get it perfect. I'm not sure if it's quite there yet but I'm fairly pleased with it so

Thank you so much to everyone that either read or reviewed the last chapter, it really does mean so so much to me. Loves you all! 3 And if you are a silent reader, don't be shy, reviews make my day :D

Soooo specific thank yous to…..

flyintherightdirection – Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm really glad that you like my fic and you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully you will like this one too. Thanks again :D Loves x

xKCliciousx – Hey, thanks so much for reviewing again, sorry it took so long :S You need to update your fic btw soon because I really really can't wait to find out what happens next! I misses you and your lovely fic Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter xxxx

wauwabee – Thank you for reviewing again, I'm glad you like the chapter, and I am sooo sorry sorry about the wait, I hope you like it anyway. Thank you! :D x

Soooo here we go guys, the last chapter of 'Met this boy'. I actually feel kind of sad because this story has been here for ages and I have really enjoyed doing it. Anyways here it is, I hope you all like it :D

Chapter Twenty Nine –

Dougie's POV:

Oh God…. What have I done? I knew the very second that the words had passed my lips that they were the worst possible thing I could have said. Niama's complete look of confusion clearly said that she was still being kept in the dark about the whole thing. And I had to go and open my big fat mouth, as if things weren't bad enough already. I knew that it was inevitable that she was going to find out. Either Grace or Dan would have had to tell her eventually. But I didn't expect it to be like this. Not with Kate sitting there looking so smug I wanted to slap her. Not while we were all watching.

Because, and I know this sounds selfish, but I didn't want to be there. To see the exact moment when her heart will break.

**Niama's POV**:

My first reaction was confusion but after a few seconds that faded. In this situation I would have expected myself to panic. Dougie's words clarifies that there was obviously something deeply wrong that I didn't know about. But instead of my worry increasing I found it diminish, leaving only a feeling of calm in its wake. Now I was going to know. To finally find out what had been wrong this past week. And then I will be able to fix it; because I know whatever it is, whatever Danny has done, I can forgive him for it. Because that's what you do with people that you love.

_Danny's POV:_

This is not what I wanted. I don't want to hurt her. Ever. But I know that the truth will and that has to come out one way or another.

I can't stop looking at her, just standing there looking so beautiful. Soaking wet yes but still the loveliest thing I have ever laid eyes on. And her eyes, so full of love…. For me. God I can't handle the thought that I a few short minutes, when she finds out, that those eyes will turn full of hate and hurt.

This is what I stand to lose: Her and my sanity. Strange how the two are interlinked, how I know that my losing her I will lose part of myself. The only part of myself that I actually like. Fuck I can't put this off anymore; she has to know and now is the time to do it. And then it will be over with. And then so will my main reason to live.

I know it has to be me, it always was. This is my mistake and I am the one who will pay for it. It's better it being me than Kate. Kate with her malicious jealousy and her cold heart. So I clench my fists, take the deepest breathe of my life, look into Niama's perfect eyes and open my mouth to speak. To tell her everything. And I pray to God that she won't hate me too much for it.

But then I freeze.

Because at that exact second I feel Kate lift her hand and run it slowly and suggestively up my leg. Her eyes trained on Niama she sneers. AndI watch as comprehension slowly dawns on Niama's face. And then I know that she knows. Kate's one simple act has made everything clear for Niama. And now she will see what kind of person I am. Betraying, lying.

Bad

**Niama's POV:**

The whole world grew still. Time just stopped. Like that moment on the plane when I first laid eyes on Danny. I couldn't breathe, it felt like something very hard and painful had gotten stuck in my throat. Blocking my air, choking me.

I looked into his eyes, such expressive eyes; I always knew what he was thinking just from looking into them. But now I had no idea.

What is happening? She touched his leg…. He didn't stop her. Why didn't he stop her? The truth so obvious in front of me was too painful to think about but I couldn't stop. Danny and Kate? I couldn't get my head around it, the names Danny and Kate didn't belong together. Danny belonged with me, he loved me. Didn't he? Oh God. Danny…

I waited for someone to start laughing, to tell me that this was all a prank. I waited for Danny to hold me, tell me that he loved me, and tell me that he would never dream of….of…

Kate .One of my best friends. Someone who I had always counted on and had always been there for me, ever since we were little.

There was a sharp kind of pain building somewhere in the left side of my chest. So bad that it made me want to fall to my knees and cry out from it. "Danny, please" I choked out. I needed him to say something, anything! To deny this and tell me that I am crazy. But instead he bowed his head, not meeting my eyes. I saw tears drip down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry" he whispered.

And that's when I ran. Away from him. Away from her.

Away from the nightmare that was now my life.

**Ahh can't believe it's finished. I really hope you all liked it. And I just want to say thank you. So so much to everyone who has ever read, reviewed and enjoyed this fic. I have loved writing it and I honestly could not have done any of it without you guys who have given me so much confidence, laughter and inspiration. Some of you I even feel like I have become friends with and that's awesome :D So thank you thank you THANK YOUUUUUUUU! I loves you guys all so much. Look out for the sequel which should be up fairly soon. I can't wait to start it!**

**Thank you again and peace out y'all!**

**Muchios love Charl xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
